Una pequeña ayuda
by Chio-Cullen
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de Edward y Bella que si bien en un principio la relación no podía ser por la vocación de ella y por un pasado que ambos ocultaban poco a poco con la ayuda de una niña muy especial ese amor prohibido se transformo en algo maravilloso y la historia comienza así...
1. La llegada de Edward

Cap I "La llegada de Edward"

-Alice Alice Alice ¿cuando vas aprender de que nunca le debes hacer caso a Edward?

-Señorita Alice

-¿Que pasa Billy?

-¿Ira al colegio de la pequeña?

-Si le tengo que avisar que su papa no vendrá hoy tampoco

-Pobre pequeña es la que mas sufre

-Dímelo a mi Billy que siempre tengo que ser yo la que le dice que su papi no viene hoy

-¿Quiere tomar una taza de café?

-No Billy ya me voy al colegio -toma su bolsa y suena su celular- ¿Bueno...Edward...que como que estas en el lobby? Si le digo a Billy que baje...chao

-¿El señor esta abajo?

-Si Billy baja para ayudarle con las maletas corre

-Inmediatamente señorita

-Billy baja y se encuentra con Edward en el lobby del edificio con sus maletas-

-Billy que alegría verte

-Igualmente señor... ¿porque no aviso que llegaba hoy?

-Por que Alice nunca me contesto su celular -un poco enojado-

-Esta señorita Alice tiene la cabeza en otro mundo

-Dímelo a mi Billy. Ahora subamos que quiero ya estar en mi casa

-Vamos señor se le extraño mucho por aquí

-Si yo también y sobre todo extraño a Renneesme

-La pequeña se volverá loco cuando lo vea

-Y yo estoy loco por verla…supongo que ha crecido bastante

-Si señor esta bellísima la pequeña Nessie

-Suben al pent house y ahí esta Alice esperándolos impaciente-

-Primoooooooooooooooooooo! -se le va encima y lo abraza y lo besa efusivamente- ¿como estas? ¿Como te fue? ¿Que me trajiste? Cuéntamelo todooo!

-Alice Alice ALICE! Calmateeeeee pareces niña en navidad

-Tenía un año sin verte como quieres que no este contenta de verte

-Y tendremos muchos para vernos así que cálmate ya

-Uy vienes más gruñón de lo que eras antes de irte

-Estoy cansado -sentándose en el sillón-

-Pongámosle así -también sentándose en el sillón- y dime Edward por que no me avisaste que vendrías para ir por ti al aeropuerto

-Claro que que te avise pero como siempre tu celular estaba apagado pero ya dejemos de hablar de mi

-¿De quien quieres hablar entonces? –preguntando sugestivamente-

-Cuéntame cuando viene Renneesme a casa

-Mañana por la tarde iré a recogerla al colegio y ahorita iré a visitarla… ¿quieres ir? Se sorprenderá muchísimo si te ve tiene tantas ilusiones de verte

-No, mejor la veo mañana ahorita vengo agotadísimo pero dile que la espera una sorpresa y hay de ti que le digas que ya llegue quiero sorprenderla

-Bueno lo que tu digas...bueno al rato regreso adiós primito -le da un beso en la mejilla- te quiero -le susurra-

-Yo también Alice -sonriéndole- y te extrañe

-Alice se va al colegio…mientras en el colegio-

-Niñas abran su libro de español en la pagina 32 -dice Bella- y quiero que cada una por fila lea un párrafo

-Las niñas obedecen pero Bella nota triste a Nessie y se acerca hasta ella-

-¿Que te pasa pequeña?

-Nada maestra, solo que extraño a mi papito

-Hay pequeña ya sabes que tu papa si te quiere pero esta ocupadito así que haz lo que te pedí para que puedas salir al receso

-Si hermana Bella gracias –le da un besito- usted es la única que me entiende aquí en el colegio aparte de la madre superiora

-Disculpa Bella pero la superiora Carmen quiere ver a la alumna Cullen en su despacho

-Claro que si...ve Nessie

-La niña obedece y va hacia el despacho y ahí se encuentra con su tía Alice y se sienta en sus piernas -

-Hola madre superiora

-Las dejo que hablen tranquilas. Están en su casa, compromiso

-Tía Alice viniste viniste! –abrazándola y subiéndose a sus piernas-

-Claro que si mi muñeca preciosa y te tengo una noticia que te alegrara este día y todos los demás

-¿Que es? ¿Que es? –un poco desesperada-

-Mañana alguien te va a ver

-Tía dime quien es ándale

-No puedo princesa solo soy la mensajera

-Que mala eres tía me tendrás con la duda todo el día en mi cabecita -con cara de enfado-

-Ni modo, pero dime ¿como estas?

-Bien tía extrañando a papi pero él nunca va a venir -con carita triste-

-Mi pequeña ya pronto lo veras –abrazándola con mas fuerza-

-Eso me dices siempre tía y nunca es verdad nunca -se baja de las piernas de su tía y sale corriendo-

-Nessie ven acá! Pobre mi pequeña si supiera que mañana vera a su papi al fin

-La niña corre corre y corre hasta llegar a un cuarto abandonado en la escuela-

-Sé que estas aquí mami ven te necesito

-¿Que te pasa Nessie?

-Estoy cansada de esperar a mi papito mami nunca me va a venir a ver -llorando desesperadamente-

-No digas eso mi niña tu papito te adora como no tienes una idea

-No les creo ya nunca viene a verme

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que pronto lo veras?

-No se mamita no se -cabizbaja-

-Ten fe mi pequeña que tu papito ya va a venir a verte y lo tendrás para siempre

-Abren la puerta y es Bella que viene a buscar a Nessie-

-Nessie ya es hora de volver a clases vamos que tenemos que estudiar para el examen de matemáticas -toma a la niña de la mano y se la lleva al salón-

-Bien niñas mañana como bien saben es viernes y es el día que todas esperan para irse a sus casas con sus familias pero antes tenemos que estudiar para el examen así que abran sus libros de matemáticas y sus cuadernos.

-Y así fue toda la mañana y tarde estudiando...en la casa de los Cullens—

-si entonces te espero aquí sin falta mañana a las 8 de la noche en mi pent house te mando la dirección por mensaje

-Billy! ven acá por favor

-¿Que se le ofrece señor?

-Quiero por favor que prepares una cena especial para mañana por favor

-Claro señor lo que usted me pida

-Gracias Billy

-Llega Alice de compras-

-Hola primito hermoso

-¿Que quieres Alice?

-Nada solo decirte que fui a ver a tu hija

-¿Y que paso? ¿Como tomo que mañana tendrá una sorpresa?

-Lo tomo muy bien la verdad

-Que bien -quedándose serio- Alice mañana quiero que cenes aquí así que no hagas ningún compromiso

-Esta bien primito yo me quedo aquí

-Me iré a dormir estoy cansado buenas noches

-Buenas noches Edward

-Al día siguiente en el colegio las cosas siguen igual se presenta el examen de matemáticas y a la hora de la salida Nessie espera a que su tía Alice vaya por ella-

-Ya llegue mi pequeña

-Ya vámonos tía quiero llegar a casa

-Vámonos pues pero primero iremos de compras para ti

-Si que genial -súper emocionada-

-Se van de compras y pasan casi toda la tarde en el centro comercial hasta que dan las 7 de la tarde y se van al pent house-

-¿Lista para tu sorpresa Nessie?

-Listísima tía –sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-Entremos -abre la puerta del pent house y Nessie lo primero que ve es a su papa -

-Papito! -gritando y llorando- volviste volviste

-Hola mi pequeña estas preciosa y enorme -dándole miles de besos- te extrañe demasiado

-Yo también papito pero ya estas aquí

-Y es para siempre mi niña para siempre

-Señor esta lista la cena ¿pongo la mesa?

-Si Billy solo que pon 2 sitios mas

-¿invitaste a alguien Edward?

-Si Alice a alguien muy especial

-Pero si ya estoy aquí papi -dice Nessie quitada de la pena-

-En eso tocan el timbre Billy va a abrir-

-¿Esta es la casa de Edward Cullen?

-Así es ¿quien lo busca?

-Jasper Hale

-Jasper amigo bienvenido -se dan un gran abrazo y palmadas-

-Gracias por invitarme a cenar la verdad no quería cenar solo esta noche

-Pero pásale ándale no te quedes ahí te quiero presentar a mi hija y a mi prima

-En la sala Alice y Nessie están haciéndose cosquillas-

-Ya Nessie déjame -con la voz entrecortada- no no ya no

-Sí hasta que me digas que me compraras ese helado que no me compraste hoy

-Esta bien esta bien mañana te lo compro pero ya no me hagas cosquillas

-Ok - y la deja- pero me vas a comprar un helado enorme por la ración de ayer y de ahora tía

-Pequeña traviesa veras –diciéndolo aun con la voz entrecortada por la risa-

-Entran Edward y Jasper-

-Alice, Nessie les presento a Jasper Hale mi amigo del que les hable de Nueva York

-Mucho gusto -viendo embobado a Alice y saludándola de beso en la mano-

-Igualmente -sonrojada- disculpa como nos encontraste pero esta niña me agarro a cosquillas

-No hay problema –aun viendo embobado a Alice-

-Mira Jasper esta es mi hija, Renneesme

-Hola soy Renneesme pero me puedes decir Nessie como mi tiuchis

-Hola Nessie un gusto -dándole un besito- eres muy bonita te lo han dicho

-Tocan el timbre de nuevo-

-¿Esta Edward?

-Si ¿quien lo busca?

-Tanya Denali

-Tanya pasa -pasa a la sala y ve a Nessie con cara de fastidio-

-¿Papi quien es ella?

**-OOOO-**

**Espero que les guste :)  
><strong>


	2. Tanya

Cap II "Tanya"

-¿Papi quien es ella?

-Soy Tanya –le dijo-supongo que tu eres la pequeña Renneesme tu papito habla muchísimo de ti que ya quería conocerte

-Renneesme, Alice ella es Tanya mi novia

-¡¿Tu novia? ¿Cómo demonios no me dijiste que tenias novia Edward Anthony –mirándome enojada Alice-

-No te debo dar reseña de toda mi vida Mary Alice

-¿Por qué no nos calmamos mejor? –dijo Jasper tratando de calmar las cosas-

-Si será mejor que pasemos a cenar

-Papi ya no quiero cenar

-Renneesme Cullen vas a cenar quieras o no –le conteste mirándola fijamente-

-Por eso yo decía que ya me dio hambre papito

-Si mejor cenamos rápido y nos vamos a ver películas a mi habitación Nessie

-Si! ¿Podemos ver Enredados?

-La que tu quieras –le respondió tomándola de la mano- pero primero a lavarnos estas manos

-Pero si me las lave en el centro comercial ¿no te acuerdas? ¿Cuándo comimos hamburguesas?

-Pero es importante lavárnoslas antes de comer así que vamos

-Jasper ven amigo –le dije desde el comedor –aquí te muestro tu lugar-

Mientras todos pasan al comedor Tanya esta pegada a Edward

-Jasper siéntate aquí –lo senté enfrente de Alice. Si si a propósito-

-Eddie tu casa es hermosa, tienes un gusto precioso para decorar –me dijo Tanya con voz empalagosa-

-Tanya te he dicho que no me digas Eddie y mi esposa Jessica ella fue la que decoro junto con Alice

-Esta divino yo le modificaría unas que otras cosas pero esta perfecto así –

-Listo papi manos bien lavaditas –mostrándome sus manitas- ¿ves? –me pregunto con tono inocente

-Muy bien mi niña, ahora ¡Billy! La cena por favor

-Ya vengo señor, ya vengo –venia cargando con las charolas- compermiso

Billy sirve la cena y ya todos en sus lugares empiezan a cenar

-Jasper ¿te esta gustando la cuidad de Phoenix?

-La verdad es que si es muy diferente a Nueva York

-Si aquí es mas soleado –le dije bromeando - y¿ ya buscaste lugares para tu trabajo?

-¿A que te dedicas Jasper? –le pregunto Alice probando la sopa-

-Soy psicólogo –sirviéndose más refresco-

-Muy interesante carrera Jasper

-La verdad que si así que tu curas a los loquitos –le dijo Tanya-

-No mi querida Tanya yo los ayudo con sus problemas y tu Alice ¿a que te de dedicas?

-Soy diseñadora de modas –sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-

-Y es la mejor todas mis compañeritas me envidian mi ropa –presumiéndole Nessie-

- Y tu Tanya ¿Qué haces?

-Yo nada solo disfruto la vida junto con mi mama

-¿Y donde se conocieron tu y mi querido primo Edward?

-En el centro comercial ¿Dónde mas? Cuéntales mi amor

-si fue en el centro comercial chocamos y casi hago que caiga al piso y la ayude a levantarse

-Y de ahí nació el amor que nos tenemos aunque le dije que no varias veces ¿verdad Eddie?

-Tanya un consejito no le digas Eddie se vuelve un ogro ¿verdad Nessie?

-Si mi papito odia que le digan Eddie solo se lo permitía a mi mamita

-Eso no lo sabía Edward –diciéndomelo con un tono de reproche-

-Si Jessica así me decía de cariño y cuando murió prohibí que me dijeran así

-Ya cambiemos de tema, Edward el lunes habrá un festival en el colegio de Nessie –contándome emocionada- es para celebrar el cumpleaños de la madre superiora

-¿Vas a ir conmigo verdad papito?

-Claro que si tengo muchas ganas de saludar a la madre superiora, no la veo desde que me fui de viaje

-Y yo quiero que conozcas a la hermanita Bella es la mejor maestra que he tenido y es muy bonita

-Si Nessie ya habrá tiempo para todo ahora cenemos tranquilos

Y así siguió la cena haciéndonos preguntas entre todos

-Billy ven por favor

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

-Tráenos 4 tazas de ese café tan delicioso que solo tu sabes preparar

-Inmediatamente señor

-Y tu pequeñuela ya es demasiado tarde y aunque mañana sea sábado tienes que dormir ya

-Pero papito si no quie –bostezando-ro dor-otro bostezo –mir

-Tus bostezos de delatan pequeña anda vamos a ponerte las pijamas y a dormir –la cargue y me la lleve a su habitación a cambiarla y arroparla-

- Te quiero Renneesme nunca lo olvides –dije besándole la frente- descansa mi niña

-Buenas noches papito hoy tendré hermosos sueños

La deja dormida y baja a la sala donde ya lo espera la taza de café

-¿De que me perdí en mi ausencia?

-De nada primito ¿se quedo dormida a la primera? –preguntándome-

-Si ¿Por qué? –le pregunte- ¿batallas para que duerma?

-Algo así no le gusta dormir sola casi siempre duerme en mi habitación

-¿Vives aquí con Edward Alice?

-Si pero vivía sola hasta hoy y excepto los fines de semana que venia Nessie

-¿Y cuéntame Edward como está todo por Nueva York? –me pregunto Alice-

-Muy bien y te tengo una noticia que no te había dicho

-¿Qué se te olvido decirme despistado?

-Tus papas Esme y Carlisle se vienen a vivir a Phoenix

-¿En verdad? –con los ojos acuosos- me haces inmensamente feliz con esa noticia –abrazándome y llorando- los extraño demasiado

-Lo se Alice y ellos también te extrañan por eso se regresaran-le dije-

-¿Son tus padres esas dos maravillosas personas?

-Así es –le dijo orgullosa de mis tíos- ¿Cuándo se regresan Edward?

-Creo que en unas dos semanas ya estarán aquí

-Al fin después de casi 5 años de no vivir aquí vuelven

-Si Esme dice que ya no soporta vivir en Nueva York, que quiere volver a su tienda de antigüedades

-Mi madre y su loca idea de las antigüedades

-Edward me retiro que estoy hospedándome en un hotel un poco retirado y tengo que pedir taxi –me dijo Jasper-

-Olvídalo yo te llevo y así aprovecho para dejar a Tanya en su departamento

-Pero si yo no me quiero ir Edward

-Tanya mañana nos vemos ¿si? Ahorita quiero dormir

-Esta bien –me contesto enojada-

-bueno primo yo me ire a dormir bastantes emociones este día buenas noches Tanya un gusto Jasper –le dijo sonrojadisima-

-Igualmente Alice

-Edward se va a dejar a Tanya y a Jasper a sus respectivos lugares-

-Señorita Alice esa señorita Tanya no meda buena espina

-Ni a mi Billy creo que tiene dobles intenciones con mi primo

-Hay que estar pendientes del señor Edward

-Asi es Billy, buenas noches

-Buenas noches señorita

-A la mañana siguiente-

-Despierta! Despierta! Despierta! Papito –me grita y brinca Nessie en la cama-

-¿Qué pasa Nessie? – le pregunte aun dormido- es muy temprano

-No papito ya son las 9 de la mañana –me contesto-

-Nessie deja dormir a papito viene muy cansado

-Pero papi quiero ir al parque

-Iremos mas tarde Nessie pero ven acuéstate aquí conmigo –abriéndole las sabanas-

Si papito –se acostó y se acurruco en mis brazos- ¿podemos ver la televisión?

-Claro que si tu la vez y yo duermo –le propuse- ¿te parece?

-Me parece –me dijo ya enciendo la televisión-

-2 horas después-

-¿Edward? ¿Nessie? –escuchaba a Alice- ¿Dónde están?

-Alice estamos en mi habitación –le conteste- pasale ándale

-Perdón no los quería despertar –me contesto apenada-

-No a mi no me despertaste y a Nessie hace rato que esta en el baño duchándose quiere ir al parque esta pequeña

-Es lo que te venia a decir es tradición los sábados ir al parque

-Entonces me meteré a duchar yo también –dije levantándome de la cama-

-Bueno me iré a alistar e iré a buscar a Nessie, te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar

-Si Alice enseguida bajo –le dije casi metiéndome a la ducha-

Una vez duchado me puse algo cómodo unos jeans y una polo y mis añorados converse negros y mi cabello bueno no podía hacer mucho por el, estando ya listo baje al comedor donde escuche la risa de Nessie

-Si tía pero recuerda que me debes un helado doooooble –le dijo-

-Cómo se me va a olvidar si me lo recuerdas casa 5 minutos Nessie

-Listo mis señoritas –les dije sentándome en la mesa- ya están listas

-Si papito muy listísima

-Si yo igual solo desayunamos y nos vamos todo el día al parque y por el helado de esta niña traviesa

Desayunamos y nos terminamos de alistar y partimos hacia el parque en el coche de Alice

-Wow! Alice esta muy bonito tu porshe –le dije-

-Gracias primito son lujos que me puedo dar –me contesto-

-Ahora si vámonos ya porfis –nos insistió Nessie-

-Vámonos pues –nos pusimos en marcha y en menos de 15 minutos estábamos en el parque-

-Con cuidado Nessie te quiero ver desde aquí –señalándole un árbol-

-No seas tan exigente Edward estará bien ya hemos venido muchísimos días y no le ha pasado nunca nada

Y así paso toda la tarde Nessie jugando en el parque y Alice y yo vigilándola para que no le pasara nada hasta que se nos acercó Nessie

-Tía ya podemos ir por el helado? –le pregunto-

-Si aparte ya esta oscureciendo –le dije yo- vámonos al coche si

-Si Edward ya vamos –me dijo Alice tomándole la mano a Nessie y dirigiéndonos hacia su carro-

-Y bien pequeña a ¿donde quieres ir por el helado? –Le pregunto Alice-

-A la nevería que esta cerca del colegio es el helado mas rico del mundo

-Entonces vamos hacia allá –poniendo en marcha el coche-

-¿Te divertiste pequeña? –le pregunte-

-Si papi muchísimo más que todos los días por que estabas tu conmigo –me dijo-

-Y así serán todos los sábados de ahora en adelante –le conteste-

-Llegamos Nessie –le dijo Alice estacionándose enfrente de la nevería- abajo

-Me iré adelantando –nos contesto casi en la nevería-

-Esta feliz por que estas aquí Edward –me dijo Alice-

Y yo estoy feliz de estar con ella de nuevo –le conteste de vuelta-

-Dentro de la nevería-

-Me da un helado de vainilla doble con chocolate líquido encima en un cono gigante –pedía Renneesme-

-Pequeña Cullen si sigues comiendo asi te enfermaras -le dijo alguien-

Renneesme volteo y vio a la hermana Bella ahí parada detrás de ella

-Hermanita Bella –corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola-

-Pequeña parece que no me ves desde hace mucho y no me ves desde ayer –le contesto Bella-

-Es que la quiero mucho hermana Bella –le dijo Nessie-

-Y yo a ti pequeña Nessie –también abrazándola-

-Hermana Bella que gusto verla aquí –le dijo Alice-

-Señorita Alice igualmente pero ya sabe como es Zafirina que me mando por su ración de helado del día –le dijo Bella riendo-

En ese momento Edward iba entrando a la nevería y vio a Bella

-Hermana Bella mira te presento a el papa de Renneesme Edward –los presento Alice- Edward ven aca

En ese momento algo paso que tanto Edward y Bella se quedaron viéndose a los ojos fijamente

-¿Ed…Edward Cullen?


	3. ¿Se conocen?

Cap III "¿Se conocen?

-¿Ed…Edward Cullen? –no puede ser me dije a mi misma no puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte en esta vida-.

-Si Bella él es Edward Cullen –me dijo la señorita Alice-

-Mucho gusto hermana –me tendió su mano y cuando la agarre esa corriente eléctrica volvió y me regañe mentalmente NO debo pensar en hombres-. Mucho gusto señor Cullen

-Igualmente hermana, espero que mi hija no le de problemas –me dijo con un sonrisa-

-Claro que no si se porta muy bien –volteándome hacia Renneesme-.

-Bella aquí esta el helado de Zafrina ¿gustas algo mas? –me pregunto Félix-.

-No Félix, gracias; me retiro que Zafrina se ha de estar volviendo loca sin su helado –me despedí y salí casi huyendo de la nevería-.

-Hasta mañana hermana Bella –me dijo Renneesme comiéndose ya su helado- me saluda a la hermana Zafrina.

-De tu parte, compermiso –me volví a despedir, me fui de la nevería lo mas rápido posible que pude al colegio; ya ahí le di su helado a Zafrina y me fui a la capilla-.

Edward Pov

-¿Fue mi imaginación o la hermana se puso nerviosa? –pregunte-

-No primo así es la hermana Bella siempre parece nerviosa –me contesto Alice sentándose junto con Nessie-.

-¿Esta rico el helado mi pequeña? –le pregunte a Renneesme-.

-Claro papito ¿quieres? –me ofreció de su cono casi vacío-

-No princesa aun estoy lleno de los emparedados que comimos –le dije riendo-

-Papito ¿mañana me traerás tu al colegio? –me preguntó inocentemente-

-Claro que si y vendré por ti todos los viernes también ¿Qué te parece?

-Si al fin mi papito vendrá por mi –me contesto contenta-

-¿Oigan no creen que ya es tarde para seguir fuera de casa? –Pregunto Alice-

-Si es verdad –le dije viendo mi reloj- esta pequeña tiene que dormir ya que mañana vuelve al colegio

-Entonces vámonos que tenemos que preparar tu uniforme y tu mochila –le dijo Alice levantándose- anda vamos

Tomamos el coche y partimos hacia el pent-house donde ya nos esperaba Billy con su tacita de café como decía el

-¿Cómo pasaron su tarde señores? –nos pregunto-

-Muy bien Billy, Nessie corrió como nunca y en el coche se quedo dormida –le dije con Nessie dormida en mis brazos-.

-Ire a acostar a esta pequeña no puedo creer que a las 8 ya este dormida –me dijo Alice- .

-Con cuidado –le dije -.

-Te recuerdo que la he acostado muchas veces primito –y me dejo ahí yéndose a acostar a Nessie-.

-Señor la señorita Tanya le estuvo hablando –me dijo Billy-.

-gracias Billy pero hasta mañana le llamare ahorita vengo cansado -le dije sentándome en el sillón y tomando el café- ¿alguien mas llamo?

-Ah si el joven Emmett llamo hace como 1 hora para saludarlo

-Le llamare desde el despacho Billy –yendo hacia mi despacho- compermiso

-Pase señor estaré en la cocina por si necesita algo –me dijo-

Ya una vez en mi despacho le marque a Emmett

-¿Emmett? Hola, si perdón por no avisar pero ya sabes como es Alice me acaparo todo el día y la tarde con preguntas ¿Cómo esta Rosalie? Que gusto me da ¿Cuándo llegan? Alice se volvió loca cuando supo que volvían Esme y Carlisle. Si yo le paso tus saludos, igual por allá adiós.

-¿Emmett y Rose también vuelven? –me pregunto Alice asustándome-

-Si –le conteste con la mano en el pecho-me asustaste Alice

-Perdón –me dijo con los ojos llorosos- pero el que tu regresaras, mama y papa y ahora Emmett y Rose me pone tan feliz

-Si por fin seremos la familia que eramos antes –le dije sonriendo-

-Bueno Edward me venia a despedir ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir al taller a dar los últimos detalles de la colección que estoy sacando –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- te quiero.

-Yo también ya me iré a dormir, oye Alice ¿a que hora entra Nessie al colegio? –le pregunte-

-A las 8 en punto –me contesto- adiós Edward

-Buenas noches Alice descansa –le dije-.

Me fui a mi habitación y ahí me acosté a ver un rato la televisión, me puse a leer hasta que el sueño me venció.

-Horas antes en el colegio-

Bella Pov

-No puede ser Dios Mio, justo el tenia que aparecer y ser el padre de la pequeña Renneesme

-¿Bella que te pasa? –me preguntó Zafrina- desde que llegaste con mi helado que estaba buenísimo por cierto haz estado o en la capilla o en tu habitación encerrada ¿Qué te paso? ¿viste a alguien y te sorprendiste?

-Si Zafrina vi a alguien que nunca en mi vida creí volver a ver

-¿Quién es cuéntame? Ándale si cuéntame –me rogaba Zafrina-.

-No puedo Zafrina es algo que quiero borrar de mi mente –le dije-

-¿Es tan malo que no puedes confiárselo a tu mejor amiga? –me reprocho-

-No me hagas esto Zafrina –le suplique- te juro que cuando ya no me duela tanto hablar de eso te cuento mientras no

-Esta bien Bella todo a su tiempo –me dijo poniéndose de pie- venia por ti por que ya es la hora de la cena ¿no cenaras?

-Si ya voy –le dije poniéndome de pie-Zafrina gracias por todo –le dije abrazándola-

-No hay problema Bella –me dijo correspondiéndome el abrazo- ¿estas lista para el festival de mañana?

-Si, será la locura –le dije medio riendo-

-Ni que lo digas, imagínate las niñas, todas nosotras y los padres, tíos, abuelos, etc que vengan a felicitar a la madre superiora.

-No me quiero ni imaginar pero esperemos que todo salga perfecto –seguimos caminando hacia el comedor y ahí cenamos y platicamos del festival de mañana, ya en la habitación-.

-¿Por qué Edward Cullen tenia que volver a mi vida? Aun recuerdo cuando lo conocí pero ese recuerdo tiene que quedar olvidado y enterrado no puedo permitir que vuelva a interferir en mi vida.

Edward Pov.

-Ti ti ti ti ti ti –maldita alarma me dije- ya voy alarma ya voy –como pude desactive la alarma y veo el reloj y son las 7 de la mañana, me levanto a ducharme y arreglarme para ir a dejar a Nessie al colegio, voy hasta su habitación y ahí esta Alice ayudándola a ponerse su uniforme.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo amanecieron? –les pregunte-

-con sueño papito –me respondió Nessie-

-Y yo queriéndole poner su uniforme a esta niña –me dijo Alice batallando con Renneesme que se abrazó de mi-.

-Bueno apresúrense que ya es un poco tarde y todavía tenemos que desayunar –les dije soltando a Nessie para que Alice la terminara de vestir- las espero abajo, no se tarden.

Baje al comedor y ya estaba la mesa lista para los 3, se veía delicioso lo que preparo Billy había fruta, su famoso café, huevos, jugo y leche.

-Billy todo esto se ve buenísimo –le dije sentándome y sirviéndome jugo-

-Gracias señor aquí esta su periódico –me dijo entregándomelo-

Justo en ese momento Renneesme entro perfectamente vestida con su uniforme y Alice siguiéndole los pasos

-No se quien es mas terco de ustedes dos –me dijo viéndome fijamente, que hasta pensé que si las miradas mataran ya estaría 3 metros bajo el suelo-

-Bueno ¿si mejor se sientan a desayunar? – les dije tratando de cambiar de tema-

-si yo muero de hambre papito –me dijo Renneesme- y aparte todo se ve delicioso

-Si es verdad Billy se luce en la cocina –dijo Alice ya sentada-

-Señor –me dijo Billy- lo buscan en el recibidor

-¿Quién es Billy a estas horas y en desayuno familiar? –le pregunte un poco molesto, si algo odiaba era que me interrumpieran cuando estaba con mi familia-

-Soy yo Edward –dijo Tanya entrando al comedor- pero es que como ayer ya no me llemaste me preocupe

-Tanya te dije que yo te llamaría luego, ¿Qué no ves que estoy desayunando con mi prima y mi hija? –le dije-

-Si ya se, pero ya que estoy aquí –dijo sentándose -¿Por qué no me invitas a desayunar amor?

-Pasa querida Tanya –le dijo Alice con sorna- que ya terminamos de desayunar y tenemos que salir ya ¿verdad Edward? –me dijo Alice-.

-Así es Tanya ya íbamos de salida –le dije levantándome – luego te invito-

-¿A dónde van?- se levanto y se me acerco- yo los puedo acompañar

-Lo que pasa es que la invitación es para nosotros 3 –le dijo mi pequeña Renneesme-

- Esta bien, Alice querida ¿hay algún centro comercial cerca de aquí? –le pregunto a Alice-.

-Hay uno a 10 minutos caminando querida –le contesto ya yéndose por la mochila de Renneesme-

-¡¿Qué ¡? ¿diez minutos caminando? Se me gastara mi tacón

-Lo siento Tanya pero ya es tarde –le dije -¿quieres que le llame algún taxi? –le ofrecí-.

-No Edward ire a ese centro comercial –me dijo besándome- quiero darte una sorpresita bebe.

-Tanya no me digas ni bebe ni Eddie dime Edward –le dije repitiéndole lo mismo como por millonésima vez-

-Esta bien Edward me voy que tengo que ir de compras, adiós

-Adiós Tanya, te llamo a la noche –le dije no muy convencido-

-Espero que ahora si me llames –me dijo con un puchero horrible- adiós amor

-Edward ya vámonos que se hace mas tarde y ya sabes que a la madre superiora si algo le molesta es la impuntualidad de Renneesme –me dijo Alice apurándome-

-Si ya vámonos, Billy regresamos a la hora de la comida –le grite a Billy-

-Si señor les tendré lista la comida –nos contesto Billy-

-Vámonos papi –me dijo Renneesme- que quiero ver a a Ángela y a las hermanitas Bella y Zafrina- me dijo jalándome de la mano-

-Tranquila Nessie ya vamos –le dije subiéndola al coche- entonces al colegio se ha dicho

Puse en marcha el coche hacia el colegio de Renneesme escuchándolas cantar, bueno mejor dicho desentonar las canciones de la radio del volvo. Ya una vez que llegamos al colegio había muchísimos coches de los padres de las alumnas internas y no internas del colegio, en la puerta se encontraba la hermana Zafrina.

-Hermana Zafrina que gusto verla –le dijo Alice besándole las mejillas- .

-Señor Cullen que gusto verlo de nuevo –me dijo saludándome -.

-Igual hermana en verdad extrañaba estar aquí –le dije abrazando a Renneesme-

-Pero pasen que adentro esta la verdadera fiesta y la comida se ve riquísima –nos dijo haciéndose hacia un lado para que pasáramos –que disfruten, pequeña deja tu maletita en la habitación.

-Si hermana Zafrina- le dijo bajándose de mis brazos-.

Pasamos al gran jardín que tenia el colegio donde había carpas donde se encontraban los padres sentados, un micrófono en el frente de las mesas y mucha comida.

-Madre superiora muchas felicidades –le dije acercándome a ella- que cumpla muchísimos mas

-Gracias señor Cullen ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje? –me pregunto-

-Muy bien madre superiora pero estoy feliz de haber regresado –le conteste-

-Bueno compermiso madre ire a buscar un asiento para mi prima y para mi.

-Pase señor Cullen y que disfruten.

Ya estando sentado y esperando a Alice escuche algo que por un momento parecí dudar pero después de que volvieron a repetirlo tuve que voltear.

-Bella Swan ven acá –dijo la hermana Zafrina-

-Ya voy Zafrina tengo que llevar estas charolas a la mesa principal- le contesto la hermana-

Lentamente me acerque hacia ella y le dije

-¿Bella Swan? –en ese momento Bella o la hermana Bella se puso tensa y volteándose lentamente me dijo-

-Si así es –me lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿No no te acuerdas de mi? –le pregunte-

-Yo…


	4. Un encuentro nada agradable

Cap IV. Un encuentro nada agradable

Yo…esté si –dije en su susurro solo para mí pero creo que me escucho- lo siento compermiso tengo que llevarme esto –Salí prácticamente huyendo hacia la mesa de comida- entre más alejada este mejor.

-¿De quién huyes Bella? Pegue un brinco por el susto que me dio Zafrina- ¿no me vas a contestar? ¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa el señor Cullen? ¿Lo conoces? ¿De dónde?

-Zafrina por dios como lo voy a conocer y no huyo de nadie decía que era mejor mantenerte alejada de la mesa de comida porque si no vas a terminar dejando vacía la mesa y a los invitados con hambre –le conteste riendo- anda vamos a formar a las niñas.

En otra parte del colegio…

-Alice ¿Qué sabes de la hermana Bella? –estaba seguro que era aquella Isabella Swan que conocí hacia tantos años atrás-.

-Realmente se muy poco de ella primito –me contesto Alice acomodándose bien en su silla- sé que llego a Phoenix hace com años y que se metió al colegio cuando murió su papa o algo así me conto la hermana Zafrina ya sabes cómo es de comunicativa ¿Por qué me preguntas Edward?

-Solo curiosidad primita querida como tenia tanto sin saber del colegio no me había enterado de que había hermanas nuevas solo es eso –le conteste esperando que me creyera-

-No sé por qué no te creo pero bueno ya estás aquí así vas a poder conocerla es realmente buena con Nessie ya sabes que tu hija tiene un poco de tu mal humor –me dijo riendo- y Bella o la hermanita Bella como le dice Nessie es la única que entiende a tu pequeña.

-Que graciosita eres primita –notese el sarcasmo- y si ya sé que Nessie está algo difícil desde que Jessica murió.

-Si prácticamente dejo de ser la niña que era ya casi no juega con sus muñecas que tanto quería y se la pasa prácticamente toda los días aquí sola cuando salen sus compañeritas sabes que no me permitían llevármela entre semana por las reglas aunque fuera su tía.

-Ya verás que eso va a cambiar prima Nessie pronto estará todos los días con nosotros en la casa- le comente abrazándola- pero ya hay que prestar atención que parece que ya va a comenzar el festival.

Y así dio curso el festival las niñas del colegio recitaron poemas hacia la madre superiora le presentaron bailables pero Edward noto que en el grupo donde se supone que esta Nessie esta misma no salió en ningún numero en el festival.

-Alice ¿sabes por qué Nessie no participio en nada? –le pregunte a mi prima- se me hace muy raro

-Hay primo que te digo…Nessie no quiere participar en nada porque dice que no tiene ánimos de celebrar si ella se siente tan triste – me contesto con tristeza- dice que se siente rota por que todos participan y sus papitos vienen a verlas y que ella no tenía eso.

-Dios no sabía que mi hija se sentía así porque me iba Alice –le conteste con tremenda pena y tristeza- la iré a buscar –le comente poniéndome de pie y yéndome a buscar a Nessie-

…en algún lugar del colegio…..

-Bueno Zafrina me ire llevando las bandejas que ya se están vaciando para ir avanzando en la lavada de trastes. –le comente yéndome hacia la mesa- solo espero no volver a toparme con el.

Cuando voy hacia la cocina en los escalones noto a una pequeña niña con su cabecita en sus rodillas y sacudiéndose por el llanto, lentamente me acerco a ella y me doy cuenta que es la niña Cullen

-Nessie ¿Qué tienes mi pequeña? –le pregunto sentándome enseguida de ella y sobándole la espalda- contéstame pequeña ¿Qué te paso? ¿Leah te ha seguido molestando?

-No hermanita Bella estoy llorando de felicidad –me conesta hipando- estoy feliz de que mi papito haya vuelto, pero a la vez estoy triste por que me tengo que quedar aquí todos los días no como Leah que ella si se va con sus papas- me dijo volviendo a llorar-.

-Pero pequeña sabes que aquí no estas sola me tienes a mi a la hermana Zafrina a la madre superiora a Demetri y a muchas compañeritas que también se quedan en el colegio a pasar la noche.

-Pero yo quiero estar en mi casita con mi tiuchis y mi papito pero que no este esa señora mala.

-Hay pequeña ya verás que ahora que tu papa este aquí te va a poder llevar solo tiene que hablarlo con la madre superiora –le dije levantándome- ven vamos a que me ayudes a traerme las bandejas de comida que ya estén vacías por que de seguro con la hermana Zafrina ya se acabó todo- le dije dándole mi mano para que se parara y me acompañara-.

-Edward-

-Hermana Zafrina no ha visto a mi hija tengo rato buscándola y no la encuentro por ningún lado.

-No señor Cullen la última vez que la vi fue cuando las formamos y las sentamos pero de ahí no la he vuelto a ver quizás este en el cuartito abandonado siempre va ahí.

-No ya la busque ahí también y no esa y me está preocupando que no esté por ningún lado- le dije ya nervioso-.

-Tranquilo señor Cullen de seguro anda jugando por ahí con las demás niñas y sabe cómo son no se están quitas ni un momento –me dijo riendo- si quiere ahorita que vuelva Bella ella conoce todos los por decirlo de algún modo escondites de Nessie.

-Está bien aquí espero a la hermana Bella aparte de que ya me tengo que ir a la oficina.

A lo lejos se escuchan risas y más risas

Edward está atento y sabe de quién son esas risas una es de Nessie y la otra como poder olvidarla si la escucho tanto cuando la conoció aquel verano en Forks antes de que se casara con Jessica.

-Papito aquí estas –llego corriendo Nessie y prácticamente se le trepo a los brazos- ¿ya te vas a ir?

-Me conoces demasiado bien pequeña si ya me tengo que ir a la oficina pero que te parece si mañana vengo a verte todo el día y así me llevas a recorrer el colegio como antes –le dije con ilusión y dándole besos por toda la carita y bajándola-.

-Está bien papito bueno ya que te vas a ir iré a buscar a tía Alice para despedirme de ella también nos vemos papito –me dijo ya corriendo y despidiéndose de mi con su manita-.

-Con cuidado Nessie –le grite- bueno yo me voy gracias hermana Zafrina por dejarme esperarlas aquí- le dije tendiéndole la mano para despedirme no sin antes notar que Bella o la "hermana Bella" estaba apilando bandejas y más bandejas en un intento de evitarme porque sé que me reconoció estoy segurísimo.- bueno compermiso.

-Oh señor Cullen alguna hermana tiene que acompañarlo hacia la puerta y yo ahorita no puedo tengo que llevar todas estas bandejas que me apilo Bella –me dijo la hermana Zafrina- así que Bella acompaña al señor Cullen a la puerta anda ve. -

-Pero Zafrina sabes que hoy me toca a mí lavar los trastes –le contesto nerviosa- Hay Bella no pasa nada –le contesto la hermana Zafrina- ve no seas mal educada.

-Venga señor Cullen lo acompaño a la puerta –me dijo y empezó a caminar casi a correr hacia la puerta-.

-Espéreme "hermana" Bella –le dije remarcando el hermana"- la puerta está lejos y quisiera preguntarle algo.

-Que desea señor-me pregunto- no tengo tiempo tengo que hacer muchas cosas más en el colegio.

-Bella por dios se quién eres ¿Por qué te haces la que no sabes quién soy yo? Es inútil que trates de negarlo por que estas nerviosa como te ponías años atrás –le dije-.

-Yo yo no puedo hablar de eso por favor sigamos caminando hacia la puerta – me contesto nerviosa cuando de repente veo que cae desplomada al pasto.

-Bella Bella despierta! –oh no esto no puede estar pasándome- Bella despierta –la tomo en brazos y la llevo hacia la dirección pero en el camino me topo con Alice.

-Por dios Edward ¡¿Qué le paso a Bella?! –me pregunto desesperada-.

-Alice tengo que contarte algo muy muy importante y se por que Bella esta asi…

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –me pregunta demasiado ansiosa-

-Alice ella es Isabella Marie Swan la hija de Charlie de Forks…. -Con la mirada que me dio Alice se que ya sabe quien es-.

-No no puede ser ella no puede ser a la que dejaste por Jessica….


	5. No se puede tener tan mala suerte

Cap V No se puede tener tan mala suerte

Edward júrame que no es esa Isabella tienes que estar confundido no puede ser ella –me decía Alice al borde del colapso- no pude ser Edward.

Alice todo parece indicar que si es ella yo al principio no lo podía creer pero ya que la hermana Zafrina la llamo Bella Swan mis dudas se confirmaron –le conteste viendo a Bella que seguía en mis brazos- pero te cuento bien en la casa primero hay que llevarla la dirección.

Pero dios mío ¿Qué le paso a la hermana Bella señor Cullen? –me pregunto angustiada la madre superiora- recuéstela en el sillón por favor iré por el alcohol ahorita regreso.

Bella despierta vamos –Alice le daba aire con su bolso- vamos Bella hay Edward ¿qué paso?

Solo me iba a llevar a la puerta y le pregunte si era quien ya sabes y de repente cayó al suelo así desmayada me asuste muchísimo Alice

Aquí está el alcohol señor Cullen, señorita Alice puede ponerle los pies en altos a la hermana para que vuela en si más rápido.

Yo me acerque hacia Bella con algodón en mano mientras que Alice le subía los pies al reposabrazos del sillón. Poco a poco Bella volvió en si un poco desorientada.

¿Qué paso? –pregunto queriendo levantarse y a la vez mareándose por la levantada- ya me siento bien

Hermana Bella pero si está más blanca que un papel y eso que usted es pálida –le dijo la madre superiora sentándose junto a ella- aquí el señor Cullen la trajo hasta acá por que se desmayó en pleno jardín.

Pero ya me siento bien madre de seguro fue porque no he comido casi por el festival pero ahorita me repongo no se preocupe, muchas gracias señor Cullen ¿me puedo retirar?

Pase hermana Bella pero quiero que coma algo –le dijo la madre en un tono regañón-.

Si Bella cuídate estas demasiado pálida –le comento Alice- deberías ir con algún médico.

No no así me siento bien compermiso –dijo trastabillando con la puerta y saliendo corriendo prácticamente-.

Esta hermana Bella cada día la veo más rara, en fin señor Cullen muchas gracias por venir lo acompaño hasta la puerta, vamos.

Después de usted madre superiora vamos Alice –le dije y salimos del colegio-.

Ya en el coche Alice iba demasiado seria cosa muy extraña en ella, decidi romper yo mismo el silencio y preguntarle

Alice ¿en que tanto piensas, me preocupa que vengas tan seria? –le dije en tono serio-burlon-.

Edward no notaste como reacciono Bella cuando le dije que fuera con un medico hay algo extraño ahí yo lo sé –me dijo pensativa- aparte que quiero saber que te dijo cuándo le preguntaste si era ella.

Solo me contesto que no podía hablar de eso y de repente fue cuando se desmayó Alice te juro que pensé que jamás la volvería a ver después de lo que paso.

Es que fue muy feo Edward pasaste prácticamente 3 meses día y noche con ella y de repente de una noche a la mañana le llegas y le presentas a tu prometida ¿Cómo crees que se ha de haber sentido Bella? Es lógico que no quiera hablar de eso Edward –me dijo casi gritándome- perdón me sobresalte.

No te preocupes Alice tengo que hablar con ella tengo que explicarle –le dije estacionándome fuera de su estudio- bueno Alice te paso a buscar a las 8 para irnos a casa –le dije- ah por cierto invite a Jasper a cenar espero no te moleste.

EDWARD! Por dios eres eres arrg y no no vengas por mi quede con Emily a tomar un café ella me llevara a la casa adiós- y me asoto la puerta de mi carro-.

Tengo que lograr hablar a solas con Bella y se quién me va a ayudar perfectamente –y me fui a mi oficina.

**-**En el colegio**-**

Dios mío ¿Por qué me tuve que volver a topar con él? ¿Y justamente ser el padre de mi pequeña Nessie? Es un castigo por algo eso debe ser no puedo tener tan mala suerte en este mundo y si renuncio e invento algo

Bella ¿de qué tanto hablas sola? –me pregunto Zafrina- desde que te encontraste con el padre de Nessie que esta guapísimo no dejas de estar así hablando sola más de lo normal y muchísimo más nerviosa.

Zafrina ya no puedo te juro que ya no puedo seguir guardando esto que traigo dentro –le dije sentándome en la cama casi al punto de las lágrimas- necesito desahogarme

Por dios Bella ¿Qué pasa? –me dijo sentándose junto a mí y pasándome su brazo por mis hombros- sabes que aquí puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea a ver cuéntame que pasa

Zafrina esto es algo muy pero muy privado y es algo muy doloroso para mí.

Bella me estas asustando así que comienza ya con tu historia que es eso tan doloroso para ti.

Todo comenzó cuando aún vivía en forks con mis padres, un verano llego el sobrino del doctor que estaba en el pueblo todo mundo hablaba de que era muy guapo, atento. Un día tuve un pequeño accidente en una moto de un amigo de mi infancia y fui a dar a urgencias donde regularmente era visita constante yo, bueno pero ese no es el punto, total que ya el doctor me suturo la herida que tenía en la cabeza saliendo de urgencias choque con algo o más bien con alguien ahí fue cuando lo conocí, te puedo prometer que nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí cuando lo vi por primera vez, él se disculpó por que no me había visto cuando chocamos me invito a tomar algo a la cafetería y ahí platicamos por horas ahí me dijo que el era el sobrino del doctor y yo le conté que era la hija del jefe de policía y así empezó una linda amistad nos veíamos prácticamente todos los días , esa amistad por mi parte empezó a cambiar hacia algo que realmente desconocía y un día que lo note muy raro y le pregunte que sí que le pasaba y ahí me dijo que quería presentarme a alguien yo me imagine que serían a sus padres o hermanos, pero no me quería presentar a su prometida –quitándome bruscamente las lágrimas- tenia novia desde antes de llegar a forks y nunca me lo dijo, dejo que me ilusionara y que me enamorara de el –dije rompiéndome a llorar de nuevo- lo último que supe de el por qué jamás volví a hablar fue que al final si se casó y casi 8 años después lo vuelvo a ver Zafrina

¿Quieres quieres decir que el joven ese es el Señor Cullen? –me pregunto sorprendida-

Si Zafrina el joven del que algún día llegue a pensar que me había enamorado es Edward Anthony Cullen.

Y esta vez todo sería muy diferente.


	6. Sorpresas

Cap IV Sorpresas

Pov Edward

Llegue ese día a la oficina después de dejar a Alice en su estudio tenía que idear algún plan para poder hablar a solas con Bella sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero el problema era ¿Cómo le hare? Necesito que sea fuera del colegio y no se me ocurre nada para poder sacarla sin motivo.

-Señor Cullen disculpe que lo interrumpa pero lo buscan –me dijo mi secretaria Lauren- es una señorita Denali y dice que le urge verlo ¿la dejo pasar? Como me dijo que nadie lo interrumpiera –me dijo apenada.-

- No te preocupes Lauren dile que pase –ya que remedio tenia- y por favor tráeme otra taza de café.

-Si señor Cullen como usted guste –me dijo saliendo de la oficina-

-No puede ser que hasta aquí me atosigue Tanya –me dije a mi mismo sentándome en la pequeña sala que había en mi oficina-.

-Amorcitoooo! –me dijo en el tono más empalagoso que le había escuchado y lanzándose a mis brazos- te extrañe bebe me prometiste que me llamarías y no lo has hecho –con cara de puchero- y por eso mejor vine a verte. Pensé que podríamos ir a comer y después al centro comercial que está cerca de tu casa vi unos zapatos hermoso que me quiero comprar.

-Tanya estoy en la oficina por si no te has dado cuenta y tengo muchísimo trabajo para hoy así que no puedo y lo de llamarte lo iba a hacer hasta que saliera de la oficina no me gusta que me distraigan dentro de mi trabajo. –le conteste presionándome el puente de la nariz- y lo de ir a comer te lo debo porque quede de comer con un cliente –mentiras solo no quiero estar con ella-.

-Por dios Edward desde que regresamos de Nueva York te has vuelto un ermitaño de lo peor, estábamos muchísimo mejor allá, pero está bien búscame cuando estés "disponible" para tu novia –me dijo enojada tomando su bolso y saliendo de mi oficina-. Que disfrutes tu trabajo amorcito.

-Por fin pensé que no se iría nunca –no sé qué me pasa si antes podía estar todo el día con ella- tengo que dejar de pensar en Bella.

-Aquí está su café señor Cullen, ¿desea algo más? –me pregunto Lauren-.

-No puedes retirarte gracias-le conteste tomándome mi café-

Después de en serio trabajar todo el día me tome un tiempo casi saliendo del trabajo para llamarle a Jasper.

-Bueno si Jasper es ella….te lo juro Jasper, la confronte y me dijo que no podía hablar de eso pero es ella Jasper, si si nos vemos en 30 minutos en el pent house, no te preocupes si llegas antes espérame ahí, si adiós Jasper.

Pov Bella

-Por dios Bella ¿y que harás ahora que volviste a verlo? –Me pregunto Zafrina-.

-Nada Zafrina tratarlo como lo que es el padre de una de mis alumnas y nada más ,nosotros no podemos ser nada más nada –le conteste- te pido que esto quede entre nosotras dos si la madre superiora llega a enterarse no sé qué pasaría.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi de mi boca no saldrá nada de esto a nadie, ¿pero si el intenta hablar contigo?

-Lo dudo Zafrina no creo que después de 8 años tenga algo que hablar conmigo, solo tenemos que hablar de Renneesme y nada más, de ahí en fuera no tenemos tema de conversación.

-Eres terca Bella Swan pero está bien te entiendo, anda vamos que ya casi es hora de la merienda y tenemos que formar a las niñas –prácticamente me jalo de la habitación-.

El comedor era un verdadero desastre las niñas hablaban todas al mismo tiempo.

-SILENCIO! –les grite- o se quedan las que estén haciendo escandalo sin cenar.

-Perdón hermana Bella –se escuchó a coro-.

-Bien ahora pasen por su cena.

Después de darles su cena a todas las niñas y de ver que iban a ponerse sus pijamas y a lavarse los dientes entre Zafrina y yo las acostamos aunque note a la pequeña Nessie un tanto ausente.

-Pequeña ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aun estas triste por lo de esta tarde con tu papa?

-No hermanita Bella no tengo nada, solo sueño.

-Bueno pequeña a dormir entonces si tienes mucho sueño –le dije arropándola-. Duerme corazón nos vemos mañana –le dije dándole un beso en su mejilla-. Buenas noches.

en mi habitación.-

-Dios mío ¿Por qué tenía que regresar justamente el? Por ningún motivo tengo que dejar que se acerque demasiado a mí, no quiero y no debo estar cerca de él, aunque sea el padre de mi pequeña Nessie, si es necesario ir alejándome poco de la pequeña lo hare.

-Disculpa Bella –me dijo otra hermana- la madre superiora quiere verte en la dirección.

-¿A esta hora? –le conteste sorprendida- ahorita mismo voy gracias.

-Salí hacia la dirección intrigada sobre lo que la madre superiora quisiera decirme

-¿Madre superiora me mandó llamar? –le pregunte entrando- aquí estoy que se la ofrece.

-Hermana Bella quisiera hablar con usted, siéntese por favor- me dijo señalándome los sillones - .

-Madre me asusta ¿paso algo? ¿Alguna queja de mí? –le dije preocupada-

-No no es nada de eso hermana es sobre usted si pero no algo con respecto al colegio, ¿hermana que le paso esta tarde? Me refiero a su desmayo –me dijo un tanto preocupada- me tomo de sorpresa ver al señor Cullen con usted en brazos.

-Madre superiora ni yo misma sé que me paso, como dije debió ser que casi no había comido por lo del festival, por estar pendiente de que todo estuviera en orden y olvide de comer algo pero ya lo hice y ya me siento muchísimo mejor.

-Hermana en verdad me preocupa así que quiero que cuanto antes vaya con el doctor Uley a hacerse un examen clínico para descartar algo.

-Pero madre ya le dije que ya me siento bien –le conteste demasiado nerviosa por lo que lo noto-.

-No me importa hermana es una orden que quiero que cumpla no quiero que este enferma y no sepamos, así que hágame caso hermana.

-Como usted diga madre superiora ¿me puedo retirar a mi recamara? Estoy algo cansada.

-Claro hermana, nos vemos mañana, que descanse y buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –le dije saliendo de la dirección con rumbo a los jardines-

-Esto no me puede estar pasando si me hago esos malditos –perdón- análisis y revisan mi historial va a salir lo que tanto he tratado de esconder-.

-Hermana Bella ¿Qué hace usted por aquí a estas horas? –me pregunto Eleazar el jardinero del colegio – es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

-Si Eleazar ya iba a mi habitación solo quería salir a respirar aire puro, pero ya me voy, buenas noches.

Y así me fui a mi habitación muerta de pánico por lo que la madre superiora me ordeno. Poco a poco pensando en cómo evitar hacerme esos estudios me quede profundamente dormida.

-Un poco más tarde en la casa de Edward, Nessie y Alice-

Pov Edward

-Te lo juro Jasper es esa Isabella "Bella" Swan que conocí aquel verano cuando mis padres me enviaron por mi buen comportamiento –nótese el sarcasmo- aunque al principio lo dude sé que es ella esos ojos son difíciles de olvidar.

-Es que no lo puedo creer Edward, es que en verdad el mundo es como un pañuelo nunca sabes con que sorpresas te puedes topar en esta vida.

-Dímelo a mi Jasper que creí que jamás en mi vida volvería ver a Bella –le dije un poco nostálgico-.

-Así es la vida Edward ¿y ahora que harás? –me pregunto- ¿la vas a confrontar?

-No tengo la mínima idea de lo que hare Jasper, solo sé que tengo que hablar con ella de algún modo de eso no hay duda.

-De que no hay duda primito –entro Alice con su típico danzar de bailarina de ballet- ¿Qué no me vas a contestar? Grosero.

-De que muero de hambre Alice –le dije saliéndome por la tangente- Alice por si no notaste aquí está mi amigo Jasper.

-Ho…hola Jasper –le dijo ¿pueden creerlo sonrojada?- este iré a ver si ya está la cena, además tengo que contarte algo M-A-R-A-V-I-L-L-O-S-O! –saliendo corriendo casi de la sala-.

-Edward tu prima es única –me dijo Jasper un poco ¿hipnotizado?-.

-Ya lo sé cuándo nació creí lo mismo pero después te enfada –le dije riéndome- anda pasemos al comedor.

Ya en el comedor vimos que Billy ya estaba sirviendo los platos y como siempre se veía espectacular la cena.

-Dios Edward creo que vendré a comer o cenar más seguido a tu casa esto se ve delicioso –me dijo sentándose-.

-Si la verdad es que Billy cada noche se luce con la cena, ¿Billy donde esta Alice? –le pregunte-

-Me dijo que ira a ponerse algo mas cómodo para la cena.

-Aquí estoy primito, perdón pero no aguantaba un minuto más los tacones son una verdadera hermosa creación pero hoy los odie –me dijo sentándose frente a Jasper ¿Qué casualidad verdad? –las incompetentes de ayudantes que contrato María no hacen nada bien y como siempre todo lo tengo que solucionar yo –me conto ya empezando a comer-.

-Pero querías sacar tu propia línea de ropa –le dije- así que aguántese –le dije cortando la carne-.

-Si pero yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepan ni siquiera que botón va en cada blusa, pero en fin.

-Así que eres diseñadora de ropa Alice –le pregunto-afirmo Jasper-.

-Sip –le contesto remarcándole la "P"- siempre fue mi sueño POR DIOS Edward no sabes la sopresototota que te tengo! – me dijo-.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunte – espero que no sea alguna de tus locuras.

-Nop para nada esta tarde me llamo Emmett y me dijo que llegan mañana y no solo él y Rosalie también papa y mama –me dijo con una sonrisota-.

-¿Qué ellos que mañana qué? –le pregunte demasiado nervioso-.

Demonios y ahora que este aquí mi tío Carlisle como le digo que encontré de nuevo a Bella Swan, todo se complica.


	7. ¿Cómo le explico a Carlisle?

Cap VII

Pov Edward ¿Cómo le explico a Carlisle?

-Por dios Edward cálmate –me dijo Alice- que llegan mañana, dice Emmett que mama estaba desesperada por venirse y cambiaron los boletos para mañana y llegan como a las 4 de la tarde más o menos a si que podemos pasar por Nessie para que vaya con nosotros al aeropuerto a recogerlos –me dijo casi sin respirar -¿y qué piensas? ¿no es una fabulosa noticia? –brincando-

-Una verdadera sorpresa yo los hacia aquí hasta la semana que entra no mañana –aun nervioso- pero mejor terminemos de cenar ¿sí?

-Está bien. Por dios no puedo creerlo por fin mi mama conocerá mi taller –me comento emocionada- Nessie se va a volver loca cuando sepa que vienen a vivir aquí Edward.

-Si si se pondrá muy contenta –tomándome el resto del vino de un solo trago-. ¿Y Jasper ya te instalaste? –cambiando de tema-.

-Si el departamento que me recomendaste esta genial y aparte está cerca del hospital así que si no quiero manejar me puedo ir caminando no como en Nueva York que no podía hacer eso –riéndose- y en hospital ya me instale y mañana empieza mi turno.

-Que bien Jasper, luego te mandare a que analices a esta prima loca que tengo –le dije señalando a Alice-.

-Jajaja con mucho gusto Edward –me contesto Jasper-

-Oye no estoy loca, lo que pasa es que siempre ando feliz y ahora mas –riéndose-. Edward quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Ahora que pasa Alice?

-Es que amm amm ¿no vas a solicitar que Nessie pueda venirse después del colegio todos los días? –me pregunto con los ojos cerrados-

-Si ya lo había pensado de hecho mañana voy a ir a hablar con la madre superiora para solicitarlo.

-Que bien Edward –me dijo dándome un beso- si es así mañana te acompañare.

-NO –le grite- quiero ir yo solo para ver a Nessie y platicar con ella, si eso.

-Está bien, andas demasiado extraño primito.

-Así es el Alice –le dijo Jasper riéndose-

-Compermiso –dijo Billy entrando- ¿los señores desean algo más?

-Ahora si con mucho gusto 3 tazas de café Billy –le dije, necesitaba ese café-

-Que sean 2 nomas Billy yo ya me iré a mi habitación aún tengo que terminar unos diseños para un vestido que me encargaron a última hora –comento Alice levantándose- que tengan buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, que descanses –contestamos Jasper y yo-

-Billy lleva los cafés al estudio por favor.

-Claro señor compermiso –llevándose los trastes sucios-

-Ven Jasper necesito tu ayuda no solo como amigo si no como psicólogo

-Claro vamos Edward.

Necesitaba que Jasper me guiara con lo que tengo que hacer mañana mismo.

-Jasper si mi tío Carlisle se da cuenta de que la maestra de Nessie es Bella es capaz de hacerme sacar a Nessie del colegio con tal de que no me le acerque a Bella –le dije desesperado – y obvio no lo puedo permitir.

-Claro que no Edward pero primero tienes que hablarlo con tu tío explicarle que apenas te acabas de enterar y que no has cruzado palabras con Bella-me dijo Jasper-.

-Gracias Jasper eso hare –le dije tomándome el café-.

-Bueno Edward creo que es hora que me vaya, muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Jasper –le dije acompañándolo hasta la puerta-.

-Adiós y suerte amigo –me dijo marchándose-.

Suerte es lo que más necesitaría mañana que vea a mis tíos esto se va a poner color hormiga.

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

-Entonces Edward nos vemos aquí como a las 3 para irnos al aeropuerto juntos –me dijo Alice terminándose su desayuno-.

-Si Alice ahorita iré al colegio a hablar con la madre superiora para que le dé permiso a Renneesme de salir hoy del colegio y que duerma aquí y después iré a la oficina y de ahí nos vemos aquí.

-Okey primito –levantándose- me voy a lavar los dientes y me voy que tengo miles de cosas que hacer si quiero salir temprano del taller.

-Y yo ya me voy también quiero llegar al colegio antes de que inicien las clases

-Me saludas a todos por el cole y le das un besote a mi pequeña.

-De tu parte Alice –le dije levantándome y yéndome a lavar los dientes y de ahí partí hacia el colegio.

Ya en el colegio estaba esperando a la madre superiora cuando veo que viene Renneesme corriendo.

-Papitoooo! Estas aquí –abrazandome- ¿y mi tiuchis?

-Mi niña te tengo muy buenas noticias –le dije sentándomela en las piernas-.

-¿Qué pasa papito?

-Tus tíos Emmett, Rosalie y tus abuelitos llegan hoy –le dije sonriéndole-

-¿HOY? –me dijo gritando- ¿a qué hora llegan papito? ¿Los voy a ver pronto?

-Tranquila mi niña, llegan hoy en la tarde y si los veras por que vine a pedir permiso para que te dejen salir después del colegio y hoy dormirás en la casa ¿Qué te parece?.

-Me parece fantástico papito –dándome un beso- ya quiero verlos.

-Señor Cullen que gusto verlo por acá –me dijo la hermana Zafrina-

-Igualmente hermana buenos días ¿disculpe se encuentra la madre superiora?.

-Si señor Cullen está dentro con Bella creo que le encargo algo pero ahorita le aviso que aquí está usted.

-No no se preocupe hermana si está ocupada aquí la espero –le conteste-.

-No es molestia señor, aparte necesito que Bella me cubra tantito en el salón de clases.

-Está bien, ¿entonces mi niña que dices? –le pregunte a Renneesme-.

-Que ya quiero que sea hora de salida papito.

-Entonces hermana va sin ninguna excusa hoy a hacerse esos análisis porque me trae preocupada, esos mareos y desmayos no son normales en usted.

-Si madre superiora como usted mande.

-Señor Cullen buenos días ¿en qué le puedo servir? –me pregunto la madre superiora-

-Madre superiora, hermana Bella buenos días, madre quisiera pedirle permiso para que mi hija hoy se vaya después de que terminen las clases a casa ya que hoy llega mi familia de Nueva York.

-Oh señor Cullen no tiene de que preocuparse puede llevarse a la pequeña después de la 1 de la tarde cuando ya salgan todas las alumnas.

-Ahí está el problema madre que no puedo venir por ella a esa hora porque tengo una junta y apenas tengo tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto estaba pensando que si pueden mandarla con alguien como a las 5 al pent house.

-Claro señor Cullen que podemos faltaba menos, aquí la hermana Bella tiene que salir y con gusto ella la llevara a donde usted diga.

En ese momento voltee hacia donde se encontraba Bella que estaba mas blanca que un papel, pero poco a poco recobro el color.

-Cla..claro madre como usted diga –le contesto-.

-Bella que bueno qué te veo, necesito que me cubras en el salón por un rato no me acordaba que tengo que ir a comprar el súper para la semana y después no tendré tiempo.

-Claro que si Zafrina me iré yendo, vamos pequeña al salón –extendiéndole la mano a Renneesme-.

-Adiós papito nos vemos en la tarde –bajándose de mis piernas-.

-Hermana que empaque poca ropa conociendo a mi prima y a mi tía le van a traer de a montones –le dije a Bella- nos vemos princesa –le di un beso.

-Compermiso madre superiora, Zafrina, señor Cullen –dijo Bella llevándose a mi hija.

-Bueno madre superiora me retiro que tengo que ir a la oficina un gusto verla –le dije despidiéndome de ella-.

-Igualmente señor Cullen –despidiéndose igual de mí-.

Asi tome camino hacia la oficina donde me esperaba muchísimo trabajo.

-LAUREN –le grite a mi secretaria- LAUREN.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor? –me pregunto asustada-

-Tráeme un café muy pero muy cargado –le dije- perdón por asustarla pero tengo demasiado que hacer.

-Claro señor no se preocupe ahorita mismo le traigo su café –saliendo de la oficina-.

-Gracias –le dije- no puede ser que este nervioso porque llegan mis tíos es absurdo. –pasándome la mano por el cabello- respira Edward no pasa nada nada pasa.

-Aquí está su café señor –me dijo Lauren dejando el café frente a mí- ¿desea algo más?

-Si por favor puedes traerme los 2 últimos balances del mes pasado

-Claro señor ahorita los traigo.

-Bueno tengo que hacer lo que mejor se hacer trabajar –dándole un sorbo al café que no sabe igual al de Billy-

Y así paso la mañana, y parte de medio día, con juntas, revisando papeles y pegando uno que otro grito a los empleados que no saben hacer bien su trabajo en la oficina. Así hasta que fue casi la hora de ir al aeropuerto por mis tíos y primos. Y de no ser por las 10 llamadas que me hizo Alice juraría que se me olvido.

-Si Alice si ya voy saliendo de la oficina –le dije apenas subiéndome al elevador- si ya te dije que nos vemos allá, si ya saben que tienen que llevarla, si adiós-le colgué- que despertante llega a ser a veces esta prima mía.

Maneje cerca de unos 30 minutos llenos de tráfico hasta poder llegar al aeropuerto justo a tiempo.

-Edward pensé que no ibas a llegar –me dijo Alice poniéndose de pie- pensé que nos íbamos a tener que ir en taxi –riéndose-.

-Pero ya llegue ¿no? –riéndome- ¿ya llegaron? –le pregunte-

-Nop el vuelo esta retrasado 15 minutos acabo de preguntar-me dijo sentándose en las sillas- ¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?-

-Ya te dije por teléfono que me fue bien Alice, la hermana Bella llevara a Renneesme al pent-house a las 5 o pasaditas las 5 –le conteste-.

En ese momento anunciaron que el vuelo que provenía de Nueva York ya había aterrizado y que en cualquier minuto los pasajeros llegarían a las salas de espera.

-ALICE! –escuche a lo lejos la inconfundible voz de Emmett- enana estas más grande pero sigues siendo enana –le dijo dándole vueltas por el aire-.

-Y tú sigues siendo igual de bruto para tratar a tu hermana pequeña –le dije dándole un zape en la cabeza- bájame ahora Emmett Cullen!.

-No tienen ni 5 minutos juntos y ya están peleando ¿Qué ustedes nunca van a cambiar? –les pregunto mi tía Esme-

-MAMA –grito Alice lanzándose a los brazos de Esme –te extrañe –llorando-mucho.

-Yo también hija –dándole un beso en el cabello-.

-¿Y para tu padre no hay beso? –le pregunto Carlisle-

-Claro papi –también dándole un beso y abrazo.

-Hola Edward, Alice –nos saludó Rosalie de beso-.

-¿Qué les parece si nos vamos ya? –les dije- que bueno que agarre la camioneta hoy.

-Me parece perfecto –me dijo mi tía- muero de ganas de ver a la pequeña Renneesme

-Igual yo –dijo mi tío-.

Y así entre la ayuda de Emmett y de mi tío terminamos de subir las maletas de todos a la camioneta. Después de platicar algo en el camino llegamos al pent-house, solo espero que Nessie ya esté aquí.

-Señores bienvenidos- nos recibió Billy- que gusto es volver a verlos a todos juntos.

-Gracias Billy igual es un gusto volver a verte –le dijo mi tío-.

-Billy ¿ya llego mi hija? –le pregunte esperanzado de que sea así.

-No señor aun no llega la pequeña –me contesto- me iré llevando las maletas de los señores a sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a la sala a descansar? –les dije-

-Vamos- contestaron todos-.

No teníamos ni 5 minutos cuando sonó el timbre. Billy apresuró a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a Renneesme y a Bella.

-Hermana Bella que gusto verla por acá –le dijo Billy-.

-Aquí traigo a la pequeña y ya me voy, tengo que hacer unos mandados –le contesto-.

Inmediatamente volteo mi tío a verme y sé que ya sabe quién está hablando. Tengo que hablar con el YA.


	8. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Cap VIII Que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Pov Bella

Justo de todas las partes a donde no quiero ir me tiene que mandar la madre superiora, es que de plano tengo una suerte de perros, primero que ir al dichoso doctor y después tengo que ir a dejar a la pequeña Cullen a su casa GRANDIOSO (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Bueno niñas ahora las dejare salir, hoy no les dejare tarea así que nos vemos mañana niñas. –le dije a mis pequeñas borrando lo del pizarrón-.

-Hermana Bella ¿si me llevara a mi casa? –me pregunto Nessie- para ir yendo a mi cama a hacer mi maleta.

-Claro pequeña pero vamos a ir hasta las 5 y apenas es la 1 ¿no quieres comer algo mientras? –le dije sentándome en el banco junto con ella- y yo después te ayudo a empacar tu maleta para esta noche ¿Qué te parece?.

-Me parece perfecto hermanita –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- bueno iré a jugar.

-Con cuidado pequeña.

-¿Bella se puede? –me pregunto entrando Zafrina-

-Claro pasa Zafrina ya estaba terminando de arreglar todo para la clase de mañana ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que será un poco inapropiada mi pregunta ¿pero qué estudios quiere que te hagas la madre superiora? –me pregunto-.

-Ah eso –le dije – no es nada solo quiere que me haga unos análisis por el pequeño desmayo que me ocurrió pero ya le dije que me siento bien pero ya conoces a la madre superiora cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja ni quien se lo saque de ahí –le dije riéndome- y ahorita iré a consulta con el doctor Uley pero no creo que tenga nada malo.

-Bueno Bella te creeré a medias por que en verdad que si andas rarísima –me dijo Zafrina- en fin te venía a dar las gracias por cubrirme mientras estaba haciendo las compras.

-Ya sabes que no hay problema Zafri, anda vámonos porque aún tengo que ayudar a la niña Cullen a hacer su maleta –le dije cerrando el salón-.

-Uy es verdad que te toco llevarla a su casa hoy –me dijo- ¿y solo la vas a dejar en la puerta del edificio y ya?

-No se Zafrina y ya por favor dejemos ese tema en paz ¿sí?.

-Como usted mande mi general Swan –haciendo un gesto de soldado-.

-Si serás Zafrina – le dije riendo-.

Después de darles de comer a las pocas alumnas que se quedan de internas en el colegio me dirigí hacia el cuarto de las niñas más pequeñas donde se encuentra la cama de Renneesme, ahí la encontré buscando su pequeña maleta.

-Si aquí la guarde yo –decía- tiene que estar aquí.

-Pequeña ¿pero qué haces? –le dije llegando hasta ella-.

-No encuentro mi maleta hermana y sin ella no me puedo ir –casi llorando-

-Tranquila pequeña aquí debe estar –le dije ayudándola a buscarla -¿estas segura que la guardaste aquí bajo la cama? –le pregunte-

-Según yo si hermanita – me respondió-.

-Hermana Bella, Nessie – entro corriendo Ángela –encontré tu maleta tirada en un charco de loco de seguro que fue la envidiosa de Leah –dijo agitada-.

-¿Ve hermanita Bella no voy a poder llevarme mi maleta hoy a mi casa –me dijo ahora si llorando-.

-No llores Nessie yo te presto la mía –le dijo Ángela- no hay problema.

-Ves pequeña, gracias Ángela –le dije a la niña- ahora vamos a sacar tu ropa que te pondrás hoy y el uniforme.

Entre las 2 niñas y yo terminamos la maleta de Nessie.

-Ahora si pequeña vámonos –le extendí mi mano- solo tenemos que ir a avisarle a la madre superiora y por las llaves de la camioneta del colegio y nos vamos a tu casa.

-Si ya quiero ver a mi papito y a mis tíos –me dijo sonriéndome-.

-Si hermana vámonos, adiós Ángela hasta mañana –me dio la mano y se despidió de su compañerita-.

-Madre superiora –le dije abriendo la puerta de la dirección- ya me voy al mandado que me pidió y a dejar a la niña Cullen a su casa ¿se le ofrece algo más? –le dije-.

-No hermana –buscando algo en el cajo- tome aquí están las llaves de la camioneta y aquí está la orden de los análisis –me dio las llaves y un sobre- que les vaya bien, niña Cullen me saluda a su padre.

-De su parte madre superiora, que tenga buena tarde y dulce noche –le dijo Renneesme-. Hasta mañana.

Y así partimos hacia el edificio donde vive la familia Cullen

-Y bien Nessie ¿estas emocionada de dormir entre semana en tu casa?  
>-le pregunte ayudándola a bajar de la camioneta-<p>

Claro que si hermana –me dijo brincando de la camioneta- llegan hoy mis tios y mis abuelitos por llamarlos así.

-Qué bueno pequeña –le dije cerrando la camioneta y entrando al edificio-.

-Venga hermana me encanta subirme a este elevador –me arrastro hacia un elevador de cristal y apretó el botón de PH- ahorita llegamos a mi casa.

-Está muy bonito el edifico donde vives –le dije-.

-Y mi casa está mejor, sobre todo mi recamara –me contesto riendo-.

Por fin llegamos al "bendito" pent house.

-Voy a ir tocando hermanita –corrió hasta la puerta y toco desesperada-.

-Hermana Bella que gusto verla por acá –me dijo Billy el mayordomo del pent-house-.

-Aquí traigo a la pequeña y ya me voy, tengo que hacer unos mandados –le conteste-.

-Papito! –corrió la pequeña hasta llegar hasta su padre y saludarlo.

-Hola mi princesa –le contestó- mira quien está aquí –le señalo a las personas frente a el-.

-Hola Bella –me saludo Alice- ven quiero presentarte a alguien –me dijo.-

-No puedo señorita Alice ya me tengo que ir –le dije buscando cualquier excusa para salir lo más rápido de aquí-.

-No seas terca solo serán cuando mucho 5 minutos ven ándale –me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la sala-.

-Papa, mama ella es la maestra de Nessie –me presento y yo tenía la mirada en el piso- Bella Swan.

-¿Bella Swan? –esa voz me pareció demasiado familiar pero como no si son Cullen- de ¿forks?

-Esa mismita –dijo la señorita Alice-.

-No puede ser que sea tan pequeño el mundo –y ahí fue cuando levante la cabeza y vi al Dr. Carlisle Cullen sentí que el color se me fue de la cara tenía que salir de ahí ya-. Qué casualidad –vino y me dio un abrazo- muchacha esta idéntica a tu madre.

-Emm gracias, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aquí están las cosas de la pequeña, compermiso.

-Hermanita Bella quédese a cenar con nosotros ¿verdad papito? –dijo Nessie-.

-Lo siento pequeña no puedo, adiós –Salí corriendo casi casi de esa sala hacia el recibidor- nos vemos mañana y Salí volando de ese pent-house. Como puede me subí al elevador y de ahí a la camioneta.

-No no no puede ser –dije llorando y manejando hasta la clínica- si es necesario que se sepa mi historial para poder irme de aquí lo tendré que hacer.

Llegue hasta la clínica y me dirigí hasta el consultorio del doctor Uley.

-Buenas tardes tengo cita con el doctor soy Isabella Swan del colegio de la santísima trinidad.

-Ah si aquí está su cita, siéntese el doctor está ocupado pero ahorita la atenderá con mucho gusto, ¿desea un café?.

-Por favor con poca azúcar, gracias –le dije a la recepcionista-.

-Ahorita se lo traigo-me dijo-.

-Gracias doctor nos vemos luego –dijo una señora saliendo del consultorio-.

-A usted por venir –volteo y me vio- Bella pasa que tengo ordenes de mi tía de recibirte urgentemente –me dijo señalando el consultorio-.

-Gracias Sam –le dije entrando- tu recepcionista quedo de traerme un café –le dije- bueno no aplacemos lo inevitable –le dije sentándome-.

-Lucy trae el café de la señorita y uno para mí aquí al consultorio –le dijo a la recepcionista-.

-Bueno Bella creo que se por qué estás aquí y por qué mi tía te mando con tanta urgencia en lo que llegabas revise tu historial y se lo que te pasa o paso. Pero quiero que me expliques ahora mismo porque no le has dicho a mi tía que sufriste un accidente en el donde casi mueres y en el cual te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza y que 1 año después tuviste un tumor cerebral y que eso causa que te enfermes tan seguido –me dijo enojado-.

-Sam yo no quería que nadie se enterara pero ahora que EL volvió me puse mal y sentí mucha presión o no sé y por eso sufrí el desmayo pero te juro que me estoy tomando mis medicinas –le dije desesperada-.

-Ahora explícame como estuvo ese maldito accidente Bella necesito saber para ver que otro tratamiento darte. –me dijo-.

-Sam es algo demasiado espantoso y no quiero recordarlo –le dije llorando más- no me hagas recordar eso por favor.

-Bella es necesario –me dijo tomándome las mano- anda cuéntame bien.

-Está bien –le dije hipando- todo comenzó ási….


	9. La verdad de Bella

Cap 9 La verdad de Bella

Pov Edward…

-Papito! –corrió mi pequeña hasta llegar a mí y saludarme.

-Hola mi princesa –le conteste- mira quien está aquí –le señale a mis primos y tíos-.

-Hola Bella –la saludo Alice- ven quiero presentarte a alguien –le dijo.-

-No puedo señorita Alice ya me tengo que ir –le dijo buscando cualquier excusa para me imagino salir lo más rápido de aquí-.

-No seas terca solo serán cuando mucho 5 minutos ven ándale –la tomo de la mano y la trajo a a la sala-.

-Papa, mama ella es la maestra de Nessie –se las presento y note que tenía la mirada en el piso- Bella Swan.

-¿Bella Swan? –pregunto mi tío Carlisle- de ¿forks?

-Esa mismita –contesto Alice-.

-No puede ser que sea tan pequeño el mundo –dijo mi tío-. Qué casualidad –se levantó del sofá y le dio un abrazo- muchacha esta idéntica a tu madre.

-Emm gracias, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya tengo muchas cosas que hacer, aquí están las cosas de la pequeña, compermiso.

-Hermanita Bella quédese a cenar con nosotros ¿verdad papito? –me pregunto Nessie-.

-Lo siento pequeña no puedo, adiós –dijo y salió corriendo al recibidor- nos vemos mañana-dijo y cuando menos lo pensamos ya había dejado el pent-house-.

-Señores ¿desean algo de tomar o comer mientras esta la cena? –Pregunto Billy-

-Yo si te acepto un sándwich Billy así como los que haces –le dijo Emmett levantándose y caminando hasta la cocina-.

-Este hombre no para de comer –dijo riendo Rosalie- Alice, Nessie ¿quieren ver lo que les traje de Nueva York? –pregunto-.

-Sii tía Rose –dijo Nessie- ¡vamos! –le dijo tomando su mano y la de Alice y arrastrándolas hasta las escaleras-.

-Edward –me dijeron mis tíos- ¿podemos hablar en el despacho por favor?

-Claro tíos, vamos –les dije caminando hasta mi estudio-. Se de lo que quieren hablar.

-Si de Bella ¿Cómo la encontraste? –me pregunto mi tía Esme-.

-Fue toda una casualidad se los juro, es la maestra del colegio de Renneesme y supe en el festival por el cumpleaños de la madre superiora Alice había dicho que la maestra se llamaba Bella pero jamás me imagine que sería "esa" Bella.

-¿Estas consiente Edward que le debes de perdida una explicación? –me dijo mi tío- es lo mínimo que se merece después de que desapareciste de Forks por que llego tu prometida.

-Si tío ya sé que tengo que hablar, ¿pero estas con siente tu que jamás pensé que volvería a verla? Aparte ella no me deja acercármele –les dije sirviéndome un whisky-.

-Y no la culpo Edward –me dijo mi tía Esme-después de que se hicieron como uña y carne de amigos y de un día para otro te vas, debe ser duro para ella verte, después de que te fuiste se empezó a comportar muy extraño y al tiempo se fue de forks. Solo volvió cuando Charlie se puso grave y después murió.

-¿Cómo murió Charlie? –Pregunte- era muy amigo tuyo Carlisle.

-Murió en un accidente de coche eso es todo lo que sabemos en realidad, nadie dijo nada más. –me dijo mi tí muy duro para el pueblo todos lo queríamos mucho.

-Si pobre pero Edward volviendo a Bella si ella no quiere hablar contigo respétala por favor, no la atosigues ni busques hablar con ella a fuerzas sabes que ella no es de ese tipo. –me dijo mi tío.- Bueno me iré a recostar un poco esto de estar viajando ya no es igual –dijo y se marchó hasta su habitación-.

-Bueno Edward espero que le hagas caso a tu tío –me dijo mi tía dándome un beso en la mejilla- iré a ver a aquellas mujeres locas por la ropa –me dijo riendo y saliendo del estudio-.

-Que no trate de hablar con ella si aja, si es lo que quiero –me dije a mi mismo terminándome el whisky- .

-BILLY! –le grite- trame un café ultra cargado por favor

-Claro señor ahorita mismo se lo traigo, ¿señor desea algo en específico para la cena? –me pregunto-.

-No Billy lo que cocines estará bien, no dudes que mi tía Esme te quiera ayudar en algo –le dije- y por favor no me pases ninguna llamada que no sea realmente importante voy a estar trabajando aquí hasta la hora de la cena –le dije sentándome tras el escritorio-.

-Claro señor, ahorita le traigo su café, compermiso –me dijo saliendo-.

-Ahora si a ver si aquí no me distraigo tanto como en la oficina y empiezo a trabajar.

Me puse a "trabajar" pero el 85% de mis pensamientos se centraban en Bella Swan. Esto me está sobrepasando tengo que hacer algo urgente para hablar con ella aunque mi tío no quiera que me le acerque.

**-Bella Pov-**

Lo que menos quería era recordad aquel fatal y trágico accidente donde murió mi padre y de donde me quedaron esas horribles secuelas, pero si es necesario para que ya no me estén mandando constantemente con Sam lo hare.

-Bella es necesario –me dijo tomándome las mano- anda cuéntame bien.

-Está bien –le dije hipando- todo comenzó así Sam después de que Edward se fue del pueblo sin razón alguna quede como que en un estado de depresión del cual poco a poco puede ir saliendo con la ayuda de Jacob, hasta que llego el día de salir de la preparatoria y tomar el camino hacia la universidad ya sabía yo que quería estudiar para maestra o para ser escritora, así pasaron como unos 4 años y un día recibí una llamada de Jacob diciéndome que mi padre se había puesto muy mal y que era urgente que volviera a Forks a verlo.

-Toma –me dijo Sam extendiéndome una caja de pañuelos- creo que los vas a necesitar, pero sigue con tu historia.

-Así que tome el primer avión que me llevara a Seattle y de ahí a Forks, cuando llegue al hospital me dijeron que mi padre había querido irse a casa, así que maneje hasta mi casa y ahí en efecto se encontraba mi padre postrado en la cama enfermo casi al borde de la muerte, según los doctores mi padre solo sobreviviría entr meses por que el cáncer que padecía y del que no sabía se había expandido por casi todo su cuerpo y que ya quedaba demasiado poco que hacer solo disfrutar los últimos días de él, así fue como decidí quedarme en Forks mientras sucedía lo inevitable, hasta que un día me pidió mi papa que lo llevara a la reserva de la push donde vivía Jacob quería pedirle que si podía venir a arreglar la patrulla antes de entregarla, para ir a la Push debemos pasar por unas curvas muy peligrosas y en esos días había estado lloviendo muchísimo, le dije a mi papa que fuéramos otro día pero era demasiado obstinado y no tuve más opción que llevarlo ese día, y cuando íbamos empezó a llover muchísimo y el carro se me descontrolo y lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en el hospital casi 3 días después y ahí me dijeron que mi padre había muerto inmediatamente en el accidente.

-Tranquila Bella, respira-me dijo Sam ya que a este punto estaba llorando a mares y estaba casi ahogándome por las lágrimas-. Si quieres aquí la dejamos y mejor te mandamos a hacer una tomografía y te vas más rápido al colegio.

-No Sam ya que estoy hablando quiero terminar, necesito desahogarme, bueno sigo después de permanecer por 1 día más en el hospital me dieron de alta, ahí me dijeron que estaba bien que solo tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y el brazo quebrado pero de ahí en fuera nada más grave, así paso que enterramos a mi papa y decidí volver a dejar Forks y regresar aquí a Phoenix a seguir con mi vida anterior, hasta que unos 2 meses después del accidente empecé con los dolores de cabeza y los mareos tan continuos, hasta que un día me desmaye en plena calle y así fue como me trajeron al hospital y donde me hicieron los estudios donde salió lo del tumor que provoco el accidente y que no me diagnosticaron en el hospital de Forks, e inmediatamente empecé con el tratamiento hasta que hace 1 año me dieron de alta por así decirlo pero con instrucciones de que debo llevar una vida tranquila por eso fue que entre al colegio.

-Bella Bella ¿estas consiente de que le tengo que decir a mi tía lo del tumor? que gracias a dios ya no presentas pero que el desmayo y los dolores de cabeza son secuelas del mismo y que debes trabajar sin tanta presión. –me dijo serio no como un amigo sino como el doctor-.-

-Si lo se Sam y por favor que esto no salga de entre tú la madre superiora y yo, ni Zafrina sabe todo esto y no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, es algo que solo quiero llevar yo en mi vida.

-Claro Bella como tú digas pero si es necesario que te hagas una tomografía nueva y que te hagas unos análisis sanguíneos para descartar cualquier cosa –me dijo firmando una hoja me imagino que dé la orden para ambas cosas- ten ve ahorita a hacerte la tomografía y vienes mañana en ayunas a los análisis y después inmediatamente vienes aquí a mi consultorio ¿está claro?

-Claro y entendido doctor –le dije riéndome- bueno Sam me iré yendo que han de estarse preguntando por que me tardo tanto aquí –le dije parándome y despidiéndome de el- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Bella y mucho cuidado por favor, es por tu salud –me dijo despidiéndose de mi-

Tome camino hacia el área de tomografías y espere mi turno, Dios mío que sea lo que tú quieras desde ahora.


	10. Invitados a la cena de los Cullen

Cap 10 Invitados a la cena de los Cullen

Pov Edward

Después de haber fracasar en el intento de trabajar decidí salir de ese despacho donde me volvería más loco si es posible, justo cuando iba pasando por la puerta el timbre de esta sonó.

-Ahora ¿Quién demonios será? –dije abriendo la maldita puerta, lo cual fue un completo error, ahí parada estaba la persona que menos quería ver en este momento Tanya-.

-Edward estoy muy muy muy molesta contigo amor –dijo pasando como si le hubiera dado permiso- me tienes en el olvido total –con un puchero espantoso- no sé qué es lo que te pasa.

-Tanya –dije saliendo de mi nube- lo siento pero es que he estado demasiado ocupado en la oficina, aquí en la casa y ahora llegaron mis tíos –le dije-.

-Ay perfecto Edward podemos salir todos a cenar como lo hacíamos en Nueva York y después podemos ir a un bar o aun antro –y hablaba sin parar y yo lo único que quería es que se callara-. ¿Qué opinas amorcito?.

-Tanya para empezar la cena será aquí en la casa, mis tíos y mis primos vienen cansados –le dije sentándome en la sala-.

-Bueno entonces tu y yo nos podemos ir después de cenar de fiesta, unas chicas que me encontré en el salón me recomendaron un bar –me dijo sentándose en mis piernas-. Podemos ir y no se después irnos a mi hotel –dijo dándome un beso-.

-Papito! –grito Renneesme entrando a la sala – mi tía Rose me trajo 3 muñecas- me dijo llegando hasta mí y enseñándome sus 3 deditos- ¿papi que hace ella en tus piernas? –me pregunto-.

Como pude quite a Tanya de mis piernas y la deje sentada en el sillón.

-Oh pero si aquí está la pequeña Nessie –le dijo con una voz demasiado fingida- yo te hacía en tu colegio.

-Pues ya ve señorita Danya –se que lo hizo a propósito si Renneesme tiene una memoria increíble- que mi papito pidió permiso para que viniera a dormir hoy a MI –remarcando el mi- casa porque es un día especial.

-Oh pero que perfecto cena familiar ¿amor me puedo quedar verdad? –me pregunto sabiendo que no la puedo correr que es lo que quiero hacer-.

-Oh Tanya que gusto verte –dijo Rosalie entrando a la sala seguida de mi tía Esme y de Alice y saludándola de beso y abrazo – pareciera que no te he visto en años –si Tanya y Rosalie se habían vuelto muy amigas en este tiempo-.

-Me pasa igual querida Rosalie –le correspondió el saludo-. Ah hola Esme y ¿Alice verdad? –pregunto-

-Un gusto verte Tanya –le contesto mi tía en un tono cortes sé que ella no la soporta mucho pero lo hace solo por mí-. Y si ella es Alice.

-Amor no me contestaste me puedo quedar a cenar verdad, es que mi mama ya se fue y no quiero cenar sola esta noche –me dijo pegándose a mi como una lapa-.

-Claro que te quedas a cenar faltaba más –le contesto Rose ¿y ella de cuando oca tomaba decisiones en MI casa?- ven te mostrare lo que te traje y haría que Edward te llevara –y se la llevo a su recamara-.

-En verdad no entiendo cómo te pudiste hacer novio de alguien así –me dijo Alice jugando con Renneesme – son totalmente opuestos primito.

-Ya ya Alice no empieces ¿quieres? –le dije volviéndome a sentar- ¿Dónde está Emmett? Desde que llego solo ha estado en la cocina.

-¿Y dónde más crees que va a estar Edward aparte de la cocina? –Me dijo mi tía Esme- obvio ah de estar jugando Wii en la sala de juegos

-Te equivocas mama –dijo entrando y dándole un beso- estaba en el cuarto pero esas 2 me corrieron y mejor vine a molestar a Eddie –me dijo sentándose a mi lado y dándome de palmadas en la espalda-.

-¡EMMETT! Sabes que ODIO que me digas Eddie –le grite -.

-Uy! Pero que sensible estas primito no aguantas nada que bárbaro ¿Dónde quedo el Edward divertido eh? –me pregunto-.

Juro que si las miradas mataras este individuo que tengo como primo estaría no 3 metros bajo tierra sino 30!.

-Ya niños están peores que de adolecentes –dijo mi tía riéndose de nosotros- y eso que los aguante bastante.

-Qué bueno que yo no fui así –dijo quitada de la pena Alice-.

-Oh no señorita tú fuiste peor ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando te escapabas al centro comercial? O de cuando llamaban a tu padre para decir que estabas castigada en el colegio por decir que los uniformes eran horribles –dijo mi tia-.

-Por eso digo que yo fui mucho peor que ellos dos –dijo riéndose- anda ven Nessie vamos a tu recamara a seguir jugando –dijo llevándose a mi hija con ella-.

-Señores la cena esta lista –dijo Billy entrando a la sala- ¿desean que ya comience a servir? –pregunto-.

-Claro Billy solo iré a avisarle a los demás que ya vamos a cenar y pon 1 plato más en la mesa tenemos invitados.

-Claro señora Esme como usted diga, compermiso iré a la cocina a terminar todo.

-Billy por favor pon otro plato agregare un invitado más –dije levantándome y yendo al estudio a llamarle a Jasper-

-Si hola Jasper amigo necesito que vengas a cenar a mi casa ahora mismo, si Tanya se apareció de repente y no quiero que me esté atosigando toda la cena y con mi hija aquí va a ser imposible, si si aquí te veo en 10 minutos no no es necesario que traigas nada, si adiós –y colgué-

-Queriendo huir de tu novia primito –me dijo Emmett dándome tremendo susto – vas mal mal primito pero bueno solo venía a decirte que papa me dijo que encontraste a Bella.

-Si Emmett si trato de huir de Tanya no sé qué pasa que no quiero estar con ella en estos momentos y respecto a lo otro si la encontré es la monjita que trajo a Renneesme –le dije sirviéndome otra vez como por décima ocasión whisky - ¿quieres? –le ofrecí uno-.

-No gracias Edward, no puedo creer que después de cómo me contaste que era Bella ahora sea una monjita –me dijo sorprendido- que sorpresas da la vida va que va.

-Edward, Emmett vénganse ya a cenar –dijo entrando mi tía- ya estamos todos solo faltan ustedes.

-Ya vamos –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo del estudio-. Va a venir a cenar Jasper también.

-Que gusto –dijo mi tía- ese muchacho me cae muy bien-dijo-

-Y si vieras como se pone Alice –dije riéndome- se pone como tomate cuando lo ve y Jazz no se queda atrás –riéndome-.

-¿Qué la enana se sonroja con Jasper? Eso no me lo puedo perder, me puedo vengar de unas cuantas que me debe esa enana –dijo Emmett frotándose las manos como si estuviera tramando un tremendo plan en venganza hacia la pobre bueno dejémoslo en Alice-.

-Jajaja si la vieras hasta tartamudea –le dije riéndome acordándome- es cómico

-¿Qué es cómico Edward? –Pregunto Alice cuando entramos al comedor-.

-Le estaba contando a Edward un episodio que vi de friends –dijo Emmett sentándose-.

En eso sonó el timbre y obviamente que era mi buen y gran amigo Jasper.

-Buenas noches a todos –dijo- espero no interrumpir nada, aquí traje esta botella de vino –dijo entregándosela a Billy-.

-Jasper pero que gusto verte muchacho –se levantó mi tío y lo saludo- ¿Cómo te trata Phoenix? –le pregunto volviéndose a sentar-.

-Muy bien la verdad Carlisle es una ciudad muy linda y ni que decir de la gente que vive aquí –esto lo dijo mirando a Alice que obvio ya estaba coloradísima-.

-Bueno pero que tal si ya cenamos –dijo Emmett- muero de hambre

-¿Tío Emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Pregunto Renneesme-.

-Claro pulga –le dijo Emmett- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cuándo no tienes hambre? –pregunto riéndose-

Todos explotamos en una estruendosa carcajada que hasta sentíamos que se nos salían las lágrimas por el efecto de la risa, Emmett solo abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que contestar.

-Pulga lo que pasa es que yo soy muy grande y tengo que comer mucho para no hacerme enano como tu tía Alice –fue su gran contestación-.

-Si no hermano búrlate de mí tamaño –le dijo Alice aventándole la servilleta y sacándole la lengua-.

-Pero si las mejores cosas vienen en moldes pequeños –dijo Jasper y como consecuencia Alice se volvió a poner del color de un tomate -.

-Gra..gracias Jasper –dijo bajando la mirada-.

-No puede ser la enana esta sonrojada –dijo Emmett- esto es algo único ni cuando papa la encontró en cal

-CALLATE Emmett Cullen por tu bienestar para toda tu vida –lo amenazo Alice- si sabes lo que te conviene te callaras

-Por eso digo que mejor cenamos ya, que estoy diciendo burradas

-Billy ya puedes traer la cena –dijo mi tía- ahora si provecho a todos.

Entre risas y platicas paso la cena y la hora del postre, ya casi siendo las 10 note que mi princesa estaba más en el mundo de los sueños que en este lado.

-Creo que me llevare a esta princesa a su recamara que mañana tiene que ir al colegio y la quiero llevar temprano, compermiso, me fui a acostar a mi princesa y cuando la arrope medio despertó y me pregunto algo que me dejo helado.

¿Papi tú te vas a casar con esa señorita y olvidaras a mi mamita? –me pregunto con voz triste-.

Para esta pregunta ni yo mismo tenia respuesta, sabía que en algún momento de mi vida me volvería a ilusionar y quizás volver a casarme ¿pero Tanya es la adecuada para mí?


	11. ¿Llegara el momento de hablar?

Cap 11 ¿Llegara el momento de hablar?

Pov Bella

Después de hacerme la tomografía que me ordeno Sam me dirigí lo más pronto al colegio por que de seguro la madre superiora estaría con el Jesús en la boca porque me tarde más de lo pensado, pero es que jamás creí que le iba a terminar contando parte de mi dolorosa vida a Sam.

-Madre superiora perdone que me tarde tanto pero me entretuve con Sam –le dije entrando a la dirección y entregándole las llaves de la camioneta-.

-Hermana Bella ya me tenía preocupada, pero sé que en la compañía de mi niño Sam estará bien, ahora dígame ¿Qué le paso? –me pregunto directa y sin anestesia-.

-Madre superiora con todo el respeto que le debo le puedo decir que mañana el mismo Sam vendrá a hablar con usted –le dije- no es nada grave –(bueno eso creo yo)- pero el insiste en hablar con usted personalmente.

-Está bien hermana aunque todo esto me parece muy sospechoso pero si así lo quieren así lo haremos –me dijo y volviendo su vista a los papeles que estaba revisando-.

-Bueno compermiso madre iré a ver si ya están preparando la cena de las pequeñas –le dije excusándome-.

-Ah hermana hablando de las pequeñas ¿dejo a la pequeña Cullen en su casa? –me pregunto viéndome fijamente-.

-Claro madre, cuando salimos de aquí la lleve a su casa y después yo me fui a la clínica a la consulta con Sam.

-Bueno hermana, puede retirarse –me dijo señalándome la puerta-.

-Compermiso madre, que tenga buena tarde –le dije saliendo de la dirección-.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!-escuche a lo lejos- ¡Demonios! –perdón Dios, me voltee y vi a Zafrina- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir tanto tiempo? Tuve que ir YO sola a comprar mi helado del día –hablaba sin parar-.

-Zafrina – le dije pero no dejaba de hablar- ZAFRINA –le tuve que gritar- cálmate porfavor.

-Es que me preocupe cuando no llegaste luego luego de tus mandados –me dijo abrazándome-

-Ya Zafrina solo me tarde por que encontré a unos conocidos y me quede platicando

-Bella Bella –me dijo caminando alrededor de mi- no me mientas sabes perfectamente que sé que no conoces a nadie aquí, así que dime la verdad de una vez

-No hay nada que decir Zafrina ¿ya están preparando la cena de las niñas que se quedan esta noche aquí? –le pregunte desviando el tema-.

-Sabes perfectamente que si Bella Bellita la cena está casi terminada y servida –me dijo tomándome de un brazo y llevándome a la cocina donde estaban terminando la cena para poder dárselas a las pequeñas y mandarlas a la cama.

Después de darles de cenar a las pocas niñas que esta noche se habían quedado en el colegio y de mandarlas a lavarse los dientes y de acostarlas y asegurarnos de que estaban completamente dormidas me despedí de Zafrina y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

-Nos vemos mañana Bella, que descanses –me dijo Zafrina entrando a su cuarto que estaba frente al mío-.

-Igual tu Zafri –le dije despidiéndome y entrando a mí cuarto-.

Ya en la soledad de mi cuarto me quite la vestimenta del colegio y me puse un pants para dormir y me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días con el regreso de Edward, no puedo creer que habiendo tantísimas ciudades en este país y mundo justo vengo aquí y lo encuentro después de la forma tan cobarde en la que huyo de forks solo porque llego su prometida, aun no entiendo porque nunca me dijo que se iba a casar , si yo prácticamente le contaba todo acerca de mí, de cómo mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí y al poco tiempo murió. Esto estaba abriendo aquel baúl que cerré con llave en mi memoria, lo que menos quería en este mundo era volver a verlo y ahora que sé que es el padre de Renneesme y que no solo él está viviendo aquí si no también Esme y Carlisle, no sé cómo le hare para soportar lo que resta del año escolar, solo tengo clara una cosa y es que en cuanto termine este año le pediré a la madre superiora que me deje salirme del colegio y buscar otra escuela donde poder dar clases.

-Ya Isabella Swan –me dije a mi misma quitándome lágrimas de mis mejillas- tienes que pensar muy bien las cosas que harás de ahora en adelante.

Con ese pensamiento fue con el que me acosté e inmediatamente me quede dormida, ya mañana seria otro día. Ya en la mañana como pude apague la alarma y me levante a bañarme para empezar otro día de trabajo.

-Buenos días –le dije a Zafrina- ¿Cómo dormiste? –le pregunte-

-Muy bien Bella –me dijo sirviéndose más café- ¿vas a desayunar?

-No puedo tengo que salir a hacer algo –le dije- solo venía a avisarte que estaré fuera un rato

-Pero si apenas son las 7 de la mañana Bella –me dijo extrañada- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?

-Ya te dije que tengo que hacer algo Zafrina –le dije yendo a la puerta- vuelvo en un rato, adiós –no le di tiempo de despedirse y me fui corriendo a la dirección por las llaves de la camioneta-.

-Madre ¿se puede? –Toque la puerta-

-Claro hermana pase –me grito desde adentro la madre superiora - ¿Qué se le ofrece tan temprano hermana? –me pregunto-

-Madre tengo que volver a la clínica a terminar de hacerme los análisis que me quiere hacer Sam –le dije- y venía a pedirle las llaves de la camioneta

-Claro hermana –me dijo buscando las llaves en su cajón- aquí están y porfavor regrese pronto.

-Claro madre, compermiso – y Salí de ahí hasta la camioneta y me dirigí a la clínica para que me terminaran de hacer los análisis, cuando me iba bajando de la camioneta me encontré con Sam-.

-Es inconfundible esa carcancha que tiene mi tía en el colegio aun –me dijo riéndome- que bueno que si viniste Bella –me dijo saludándome- ven te acompaño hasta el laboratorio y así ordeno que los analicen inmediatamente.

-Buenos días Sam, vamos como usted diga doctor –le dije siguiéndolo-.

Ya que llegamos a los laboratorios Sam ordeno que me atendieran con urgencia –exagerado pensé para mí misma-

-Bueno aquí se las encargo Sarita –le dijo a una enfermera- en cuanto estén me los llevan a mi consultorio, -se volteo hacia mí- y tú vas inmediatamente cuando termines, ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que ver unos pacientes antes.

-Está bien Sam nos vemos en un ratito –le dije despidiéndome-.

Después de que Sam se fue a su consultorio, empezaron a hacerme los análisis, cuando sentí que ya habían terminado, ya que tenía mis ojos cerrados por que odio que me saquen sangre.

-Listo ya quedo –me dijo la enfermera que a la que le dijo Sam que le llevara los análisis – si gusta puede esperar aquí los análisis y vamos juntas hacia el doctor.

-Está bien aquí los espero –le dije-.

Como unos 15 minutos después estuvieron los resultados de los análisis y la enfermera me los entrego y me dirigí al consultorio de Sam donde salude a su recepcionista.

-Sam –dije entrando- tu recepcionista me dejo entrar –le dije sentándome y entregándole el sobre- aquí están los análisis así que no hagamos más lenta la espera, ábrelos.

-Bueno si asa quieres –me dijo Sam abriendo el sobre y revisándolo detenidamente- pues bien Bella según la tomografía que te realizaron ayer señala perfectamente que ya no presentas el tumor pero tu cerebro está un poco inflamado por las alteraciones que has sufrido últimamente y los análisis no muestran nada más, asa que estas sana solo debes tomar una pastilla para ir desinflamando el cerebro pero calculo que en 10 o 15 días veremos una mejoría –me dijo Sam sonriéndome- no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Muchas gracias Sam es un peso menos en mi alma en este momento –en verdad que sentí un alivio en mi alma-.

-Si solo tomate estas pastillas y ya –me extendió una receta- de todas maneras iré a hablar con mi tía esta tarde para informarla de esto

-Me lo suponía –le dije levantándome- ya le dije que irías esta tarde. Bueno Sam si ya no hay nada más me tengo que regresar al colegio.

-No ya te puedes ir Bella –me dijo- nos vemos en la tarde en el colegio.

-Adiós Sam –me despedí de el- nos vemos

Salí de la clínica y me regrese al colegio donde las pequeñas ya habían llegando, pero como tengo tan buena suerte (sarcasmo puro) me toco que la pequeña Cullen iba llegando un poco tarde al colegio.

-Hola hermanita Bella –me dijo Renneesme saludándome- ¿Cómo está?

-Yo muy bien pequeña –le devolvió el saludo- ¿y tú pequeña como dormiste?-le pregunte-

-Bien, solo tuve pesadillas y termine en la cama con mi papi –dijo abrazándose a su padre-

-Pequeña pero si ya vas tarde a clase –le dije-

-Perdón hermana fue mi culpa –me dijo Edward- me quede dormido y por supuesto esta pillina no me despertó –me dijo mostrándome esa sonrisa chueca tan de el-

-Bueno mejor me voy al salón, adiós papito –se despidió de su padre- nos vemos en un ratito hermana Bella.

-Nos vemos mi princesa –se despidió Edward y se volteo hacia mí- ¿podemos hablar?

-No –me contesto tajante- no podemos.

-Vamos Bella dame una oportunidad de hablar –me dijo-.

-¿Hablar? –le dije extrañada- en serio quieres hablar 8 años después, después de que huiste como cobarde por que llego tu novia, creo que no

-Bella por favor ¿quieres que me hinque y te pida que me dejes hablar contigo? –ya casi estaba hincado-

Creo que dejaría que me pidiera perdón así pero no podía hacerlo.

-Está bien nos vemos en 30 minutos en el cuartito abandonado del colegio –le dije entrando al colegio- y es la única oportunidad que tendrás Edward.

-No necesitare otra –me contesto- nos vemos al rato.

Esta sería la única y la última vez que hablaría con Edward Cullen como Bella Swan no como la hermana Bella y espero no volver a hacerlo


End file.
